Start Again
by AJJary
Summary: When the notification pops up she's too busy to notice it. She almost leaves it alone, but Lena notices immediately. An ex Blackwatch agent Yuuna answers the call, but a lot has changed in the few years. A story about change and old friends. Contains swearing.
1. Doctor Yuuna Aaron

Yuuna Aaron

Yuuna

34

Japanese American

Currently in London

Previously Blackwatch

The screen beeped, barely catching her attention as she dealt with her patient, pushing in the serum. She stood up and gave the screen a cursory glance, noting the message and moving to the next patient. She had had a lot of patients since the omnic crisis started again. She had thought, had hoped, it was over. She should have known.

She heard the whizz, then noticed the new patient on one of her beds. Then she saw Tracer stop.

"Winston, is that you love?" She asked as she held her phone to her ear. Yuuna looked up and looked over at the screen, if anyone had known where she was it was Winston. She walked over to the table and picked up a sponge as she listened to Tracer.

"Lena, tell him I am here too."

"Oh yeah, Yuuna's here too. She's busy though."

"I am not surprised, you just got hit by the omnics didn't you?" she heard as Tracer put him on speaker.

Yuuna sponged the blood off of the man under her and grabbed the tweezers, pulling out the shrapnel from his shoulder slowly.

"I'm going to apply pressure for a moment whilst I get the needle." she said to the man, placing her hand on his shoulder, stemming the blood flow. She grabbed the needle off the table, wishing that she still had the other forms of stitches, any of them would be better now, but they had run out.

She stitched the wound and turned to look at Tracer as she continued to talk.

"What your asking is illegal."

"That never stopped me before." Yuuna said as she walked over to Tracer.

"Hello Yuuna, how are you?"

"A bit run down, but hey, I don't think I've slept more than 5 hours in the last week."

"I am not surprised. How do you feel about forming Overwatch again? Someone needs to stop this crisis."

"I'm down to get the old gang back together." She said with a smile before she walked over to the patient Tracer had placed on the bed.

"Does your uniform still fit?"

"I haven't spent most of my days eating bananas and peanut butter Winston." she replied making Tracer laugh.

It was a week before she had enough free time to see anyone. The sleep she got on the flight to Sweden was the first sleep she had had in 2 weeks.

"-will be landing in a few minutes, please put your seatbelts on." the flight attendant said, waking up Yuuna. She sat up properly and looked around, pushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Wait, I know you." the person next to her said. She turned to look at them and raised an eyebrow. "You're Yuuna Aaron aren't you?"

"I am."

"You were an assassin from blackwatch."

"I was a ninja."

"Whatever, I wanted to thank you."

She raised an eyebrow and turned to face them completely.

"Thank me? Why?"

"I'm from Madrid, you killed the gang leader from my village. I would've been dragged into the gang as soon as I turned 11. But the gang disbanded thanks to you."

She sat there shocked for a second before smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Nikole Pueblo. But at the time I was Marcos Pueblo. I owe my life to you."

"Oh, don't say that kid." she said as she reached for the seatbelt and strapped herself in.

"What are you doing in Sweden?" Nikole asked as the plane started to lower.

"Meeting up with some of my old team." she said with a smile. The girl raised an eyebrow before whispering.

"You're reforming Overwatch?"

"No, I am not. The call was put out by Winston." she replied in as quiet a whisper.

"But that's illegal."

"We all know the consequences." she said with a smile as she turned to look out the window. "Wait, what are you doing on a plane on your own, you're what 13?"

"I'm 14, and I'm not on my own, my older brother is the pilot. I'm running away from my parents."

"Why?"

"They preferred their son Marcos, to their daughter Nikole."

Yuuna let out a puff of air and sighed.

"If you ever need help, come find me." she said as she felt the plane land.

They sat in silence before the flight attendant stood up and opened the doors. Nikole got up and walked out before Yuuna managed to get up, she was dreading going through customs. She grabbed her bag from the rack and started out the door.

She pulled the bag over her shoulder and counted the steps down before someone else noticed her. She was amazed when she reached the bottom. It wasn't like she was hiding, she was wearing normal clothes and her face was clean of any disguise. Honestly she was amazed that Nikole was the only one who had recognised her.

She entered the airport and wondered who would be there to pick her up, if anyone. If no one was there she would just go to the old base and wait there until someone came for her. She heard a set of footsteps stop behind her and had to stop her reaction, pulling the elbow to the ribs short.

"How's the leg?" a familiar voice asked as she smiled.

"Mcree." she said as she turned to look at him and lowered her arm. He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Hey kiddo."

"3 years younger." she muttered.

"All it takes is the word younger and you know that." he replied as he started towards the carousel that was slowly turning. She grumbled and followed him, grabbing her bag as it turned around the corner.

"I didn't expect you Jesse." she said as she grabbed it and smiled up at the taller man.

"I would pretend to be hurt, but I expected Angela to offer." he said as he offered to take her shoulder bag. "Want a drink?"

"That would be nice." she said as she followed him to the bar. She knew she didn't want anything alcoholic, she wanted to remember meeting up with the old team again.

"One scotch and what do you want Yuuna?"

"Um, just water please." she said, sitting down next to Mcree at the bar. The bartender poured her the water before giving Mcree his scotch.

"So, how have you been then Yuun, I hear your a doctor now."

"Yeah, well, I was before but now the stuff I was working on isn't experimental, it actually works."

"Yeah, though I have a question, why didn't you regrow your leg?"

"I kinda like the metal one." she said as she looked at her left leg, the light glinting off it.

"Fair enough." he said as she sipped her water before leaning against the bar. "You good?"

"I could really do with more than 2 hours of sleep."

Jesse laughed and took a sip of his scotch.

"Not surprised, have you slept at all for the last week?"

"Do half hour naps count?"

"You know they don't."

"Well damn." she replied with a smile as she sat up and drank the rest of her water. Yuuna smiled and stretched before getting up. "We should go, Jesse."

"Yeah we should. The others are waiting." he said as he downed the rest of his scotch, crinkling his nose and the taste.

"Please tell me you're not driving."

"You know, taxis are an amazing invention that lets people go from one place to another whilst drunk."

Yuuna stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"Alright alright." she said before leaving the airport. Jesse reached out and called a taxi, the man driving seemed to realise who they were and suddenly looked like he wanted to drive away, but Mcree already had the door open.

"Can you open the boot please." Yuuna asked as she leant into the window. The man nodded as Mcree got inside and sat down. Yuuna lifted her bag into the boot and joined him.

"Where to?"

"The Riviera Hotel. Please." Mcree said with a smile as he leant against the window.

They sat in silence for a while before Yuuna got fed up.

"So Jesse, what have you been doing since we left?"

"Oh, just wondering around."

"Still trying to find the best alcohol?"

"You know it."

"Any good ones?"

"There was this place in Singapore which did an amazing, I don't remember what it was called but it was good."

Yuuna laughed at that and the driver seemed to relax a little. Yuuna understood his unease, 2 trained killers in the back of your car would be enough to put anyone on edge.

"There is a bar, not that far from here, called Arsenalen. It does amazing food." he said, looking over his shoulder at them. Mcree smiled and replied.

"Been there a couple of times, would love to go again."

"I don't think I have, been too busy."

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

"We're here." he said as he stopped the car. They both got out and Mcree paid him for the ride before helping Yuuna with her things. She smiled and took her bag back from him as a voice came from within the building.

"About damn time you arrived."

She turned and looked at the man as he opened the door. She smiled as his face clicked in her mind, he was a bit more scared, and his beard was a lot whiter, but it was still him.

"Long time no see Torbjörn." she said before looking up and seeing the others that came out of the door.

"What on earth happened to your leg lass?"

"Me. I experimented on it." she replied with a smile as Angela walked over and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Nice to see you Yuuna, or should that be Doctor Aaron."

"I was a doctor last time we met." she replied as she turned and smiled at her. "Should I call you Mercy, Doctor Ziegler?"

"Angela is fine." She replied with a smile as the others came out.

"You made it, finally." Tracer said as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Lena." she said before continuing. "How did that thing with Winston go?"

"It went well, thank you for asking." Winston said as he walked out and joined them.

"Hey there big guy." she said before walking over and hugging him. "Is it alright if I dump my things before we continue this, or-"

"No, we aren't staying here, it was just the easiest place to meet you. We're staying at mine girl." Torbjörn said before walking around a corner and then the sound of an engine filled her ears.

"If we had all met at the airport, it would have looked like something was up." Winston said.

"I know." she replied as the truck pulled round the corner. "I see some new faces, who else did you call?" she asked as the others jumped inside.

"The woman with the pink hair is called Zarya, she's from Russia and is a walking tank. The kid is called Hana, she's from South Korea, she is a mech pilot."

"She's a kid Winston."

"Like you weren't when you joined."

"I was 18. When I started killing for blackwatch."

"She's 19. She is a good kid, trust me, we're doing all that we can to protect her." he replied as she picked up her bags and walked towards the back doors. Tracer grabbed the bag from her shoulder as Mcree grabbed her suitcase. She smiled and sat down, leaning against Tracer's shoulder.

"Just like old times huh Yuuna." Mcree said, nudging her leg with his foot.

"Except in the old times we weren't being driven by a 4 foot nothing rage dwarf." she replied with a yawn. The angry swedish that came from the drivers seat made her smile. She heard Mcree laugh before she heard Torbjörn reply.

"I won't be driving you again if you don't close the doors."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, grabbing the handle and closing the door before sitting back down. She knew that they couldn't possibly fit everyone in the one truck, someone else must be driving another. The engine started and she fell asleep listening to the dull thrum.


	2. Two familiar faces

"uuna. Yuuna." Mcree's voice, quiet and calm, though she could hear the smile in his voice. She blinked slowly and looked up at him, feeling the heat from his hand where it was on her cheek. "We're bout an hour out now, we're having a pit stop." he said, his voice still quiet.

"I missed seeing you when I wake up." she said as she sat up and stretched. She noticed the blush that coloured his cheeks. "You're so quiet when its early, or when you have to wake me up."

"I missed waking you up. But I'm glad we're still friends. You still tired?"

"I have been dealing with the Omnic Crisis at the front lines, I haven't had a proper nights sleep in weeks."

"Fair enough. Want something to eat? I could grab you something."

"Uh, yeah please. I could do with some food." she said as she started out of the truck and stretched, breathing in the cool autumn air. She stumbled slightly as she gained her bearings. She felt Mcree steady her before he got out of the truck.

"I'll grab you something, don't go too far." he said as she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." she said before sitting down on the step up.

She looked around, she had always wanted to go to Sweden for a break and not to fight. This was the closest she had been in 7 years. She looked at the others around the other truck and got up, deciding to talk to some of them. She walked slowly, her past coming through in the silence that followed her. She reached the front of the other truck as the driver got out. She stopped and looked at them, tilting her head before running towards them.

She stopped in front of them, glaring up at the visor that hid their eyes, she didn't need to see their eyes she already knew who it was.

"Jack, what the hell?" she whispered angrily before punching his arm. "I thought you were dead, we all did." she said. She saw him smile and relaxed slightly.

"Hi Yuuna. It's good to have you back."

"Do they know it's you? Do I have to keep it secret?"

"No, they don't Winston does, I think Angela does. But I would rather it was a secret."

"Dammit Jack. Why?"

He laughed instead of answering and reached out to ruffle her hair. She ducked out of the way and frowned at him.

"I forget you have the best memory, especially faces."

"Yours hasn't changed enough for me to not see it." she said before smiling "Good to have you back though." she said hugging him.

"How are you Yuuna?"

"Tired, god so tired. But, I am good. You?"

"I've been worse. I hear you perfected your limb regrowth serum."

"I did. Been using it almost every damn day recently. People are loosing limbs at an incredible rate."

"We have a crisis on our hands."

They were quite for a while before she spoke.

"Why haven't you told the others, you know they wouldn't tell anyone."

"I- I don't think I have the courage. They think I was dead, they still do."

"Then I'll tell them. They deserve to know." Yuuna said as Mcree walked up behind her.

"They deserve to know what?" he asked as he handed her a bag of crisps.

"Jesse, it's been a long time." he seemed to want to say more, but he halted and looked at the floor.

"Jesse, this is soldier 76, but you and I know him as Jack Morrison."

Mcree's eyes widened and he stepped forwards before pulling the older man into a hug.

"Son of a bitch, what have you been doing for 8 years, we thought you were dead." he said as he pulled back.

Jack laughed and brought his arm up to rub his neck.

"For a while I was just wondering. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I -"

"Jack- I mean Soldier 76." Angela said as she walked over to the small group. "Your food."

"Call me Jack. I don't need to keep it a secret anymore, not to you guys."

"I'll tell they others-"

"No, he will." Yuuna said. "Dude, come on, don't let Angela tell them you're not dead." she let out an exasperated sigh and pushed him. "Go. Go now, before Torbjörn gets back and kicks your arse." she said. That seemed to be enough motivation for them both as they walked over to the group at the back of the truck.

Mcree sat down heavily on the floor making her turn to look at him.

"It was him, I'm not imagining things am I, Yuuna?"

"No, you're not." she said as she sat down next to him and offered him a crisp.

"You knew, how?"

" I was looking for him for a long time. I knew that if he was alive he would be badly wounded. I just wanted to help."

"That's the most you thing I've ever heard." he said as he grabbed a crisp from the packet.

"The most me thing?"

"Yeah, I mean come on, only you and Angela would spend years tracking down someone you aren't sure is alive."

"We never found their bodies, I had reason to hope."

"You always hoped, that's why I liked you. Why I still do. You always hoped for the best, and saw the best in everyone."

"Until I was told otherwise. Until I was ordered to kill. I have killed just as many people as you have."

"Yes, which is another reason I liked you. We had done the exact same things, taken the same paths, but you still saw hope." Mcree said with a smile. "I was so hateful then."

"No you weren't. We were young, and hurt, and confused. The world was changing so fast neither of us where sure what was happening. We were like strays, drawn to Overwatch we enjoyed it." she said, lying her head against his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm on her hip.

"It was fun whilst it lasted." he said before resting his head on hers. They lulled into silence as Jack spoke to the others.

"So, do you know any of the newbies?" Yuuna asked as she got up and stretched.

"Yeah. We met a couple'a days ago."

"Anyone cool?" she asked as she helped him up.

Mcree went to say something but a voice cut him off.

"Yuuna?" she turned and furrowed her eyebrows. "It is you." she recognised the voice, just.

"Genji?"

"Hi Yuuna."

"Gods, is that really you?"

"You- I'm still me. I'm still human."

"I know. The green is a give away. You and your green. Hi Genji." she said as Mcree placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll let you two catch up." he said before walking past them and towards the group around Jack and Angela.

"It's been so long Genji." she said as she walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back, she heard the metal suit he wore whir with the motion.

"You're not scared of me."

"Of course not." she said as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I've known you since you were 19." she said with a smile before stepping backwards and looking around at the sound.

"Bloody Omnic." a voice, then a stone thrown. A metallic ting as it hit Genji's head. Yuuna reacted and ran towards them, grabbing their collar and slamming them against the truck.

A whizz, then a bullet embeded in the side of the truck next to her.

"Sniper." she yelled as she pulled the person behind the truck, looking around and sighting the sniper. "Fucking sniper." she said as she let the girl go and pulled off her jumper, grabbing her bag and pulling the kevlar vest from inside.

"That-"

"Shut up and stay here." she said as she pulled the vest on before running around the back towards the others.

"You alright?" Mcree asked as he walked over.

"I'm fine. Plan of attack?"

"It can't just be a lone sniper."

"That's widowmaker." Tracer said.

"Who Lena?"

"Amelie Lacroix. A sniper from france."

"Oh great."

"She's a member of Talon."

"So Talon is probably here then."

Another gunshot and a scream from the girl behind the truck.

"Fuck this." Yuuna said before taking off around the truck, moving from cover to cover towards the services. She heard a set of footsteps running towards her, then a voice in her ear.

"I thought you were trained not to be reckless." Genji said making her laugh.

"That was years ago." she said quietly before a bullet whizzed past them. "Plan?"

"We're taking out widow whilst the other's find the rest of talon."

"Fine by me." she said as a series of shotgun shots went off.

"Shit."

"I think they found them."

They ran up the flight of stairs and saw her lying on the floor, lining up her next shot. Yuuna ran up and stomped on the gun barrel, her metal leg crushing it.

"Merde." she said before pulling out a pistol from a holster at her side. Yuuna jumped off the edge and landed on the floor as the pistol went off, she saw Genji start towards her as she turned around and looked for the source of the shotgun.

A gun was levelled with her head and she drew her dagger, pressing it against their chest.

"Die."

"Gabriel?" she asked, her eyes widening as she pressed the blade into his chest, the blade almost going through him. "Gabriel?" she hadn't recognised the voice. It only processed after she saw him. He was the same height, he was the same weight, he looked the same. He acted the same, it was him. Hell he even held himself the same way.

"Yuuna." his voice was a lot hoarser than she remembered. His arm wavered, his aim moving to the side as memories flooded her mind. _She remembered standing on the opposite side of the interrogation room as he asked her if she wanted to join. She remembered wowing him with her throwing knife skills. She remembered him taking the time to teach her how to fire a gun_.

"-I have a clear shot-" she heard through his ear piece. She grabbed his arm and aimed it up at where Widow Maker was kneeling, stepping towards him in the process. She knew that it made her a smaller target, she knew that it made it a messy shot. And she knew that he was her commander. He always was, the way they addressed him before taking the shot. She had learned to be observant from him.

Her grip on his arm faltered, her hand almost falling through his arm.

"What happened to you?"

"Angela. And Moira." he said before looking around. "You do realise you have also made it impossible for your friends to get a clear shot on me."

"They don't need one, do they?" she asked as she glared up at Widow Maker. "What did Angela do?"

"Brought me back, almost."

"Almo-? Constant cell decay. Of course, you're stuck not quite dead." she said, looking like she wanted to hit her head.

"You- you finished doctor's school didn't you?"

"I wasn't going to do fuck all after overwatch, and I certainly wasn't going to join Talon. Oh speaking of, can you call off the Widow?"

"And what'll you do for me?" he asked. She paused for a second.

"I can heal you. Well, temporarily."

"What?"

"I created a limb regrowth serum, but it works too well, it lingers in the body until the cells die off. Which can take a long time. Anywhere from 5 days, to 15 years."

"Are you saying you could fix this?" he said as he gestured at his body.

"Yes."

"Stand down."

"But-"

"But?"

"You have to work with us. This problem with the omnics is ridiculous, and we need all the help we can get."

"I can only speak for my team. I can't speak for the others."

"That's fair enough"

"-Reaper don't-"

"What can you offer the others?" he asked, letting her still hold his arm at Widow.

"The best technology and enhancements yet created for Sombra."

"I can't be bought." a voice said appearing next to her, a gun against her head.

"Yuuna, you alright?" Mcree asked as he slowly walked over. Sombra flicked the safety off her gun. Yuuna flinched and ducked, barging her shoulder into Sombra's chest, pushing her away.

"Do you think you have a choice?" she asked, her breathing coming faster. The adrenaline she had kept at bay screaming for her to run or fight, not to talk. "There are, what, 15 of us, to the 3 of you. 1 of which is down to a pistol. You're coming with us, its whether you co operate that's the thing." she said as she started to shake. "But those offers are still valid."

"I'll take you up on yours." Gabriel said.

"I'm down for better tech."

"You didn't offer me anything, but I'll go with you." Widow said before jumping from the roof. The group slowly walked towards them as they all holstered their weapons. Yuuna looked around before realising that Genji was still on the roof. She ran towards it and climbed it, falling just short and having to pull herself up the last part.


	3. The Shimada brothers

Genji was lying on the floor with a few holes in the machinery that supported his life. Yuuna ran towards him, she knew that the danger was gone, Widow maker was on the floor with the others. She instinctively went to check his pulse, instead her fingers connected with more metal.

"Damn it." she said before feeling around his neck, checking it quickly to make sure that moving him wouldn't cause him a spinal injury. When she was satisfied that it wouldn't she reached around his head and slowly pulled off his helmet. Her eyes widened at the mess of scars and the shock of black hair before she shook her head and placed her hand over his mouth. It grew warm and the faded before growing warm again, he was breathing. She removed her hand with a sigh as she sat back and looked at him. He had a few bullets around his heart, he had lost some blood she knew that much, but she couldn't do that whilst he was unconscious, she didn't know how to undo his suit. He also had a bruise forming over his temple, the source of the unconsciousness.

"Jesse, give me a hand!" she yelled down to Mcree, realising that Angela knew how to open the suit. She heard Mcree start up the stairs as she held her hand over his mouth again, still breathing.

"Oh lord, Genji. He alright?"

"He will be, but I'm not sure I can carry him with all the metal now." she said making Mcree nod.

"I'll get him back to the truck." he said as he crouched down to pick him up. Yuuna quickly grabbed his head, lifting it slowly so he didn't end up hitting his head. She rested it against Mcree's arm and started down the stairs, holding the door open for him. A whir alerted her to Genji waking up.

"Easy Genji." Mcree said as Genji tried to get out of Mcree's arms. Yuuna walked over and leant against the wall next to them.

"Stop struggling Genji. You were wounded." she said. Her voice made Genji turn his head before wincing.

"Shit."

"Stop moving so much." Yuuna said as she walked over and felt his neck, checking he hadn't hurt himself. "Let Mcree carry you to the truck, I need to check you over. You were shot, I can see you bleeding, but I don't know how to get to- well, you." she said as they continued to the trucks.

"Genji." Tracer said, zipping over to them.

"Lena, leave him alone. He needs healing." Yuuna said, pushing past the younger woman and grabbing her bags from the truck. Mcree walked over and placed Genji down as Angela walked over along with everyone else. Angela realised what was happening and cleared everyone away.

"Give her space." she said.

"Can you sit up?" she asked as she quickly tied her hair up and grabbed her hand sanitiser, scrubbing her hands. Genji sat up slowly, wincing as he arranged himself so she could get to the wounds easier.

"There is a latch at the back. Pull it." he said. Yuuna reached around him and pulled the latch, the piece covering his body clicked and her free hand caught it. She placed it next to him and looked at the bullet wounds on his chest.

She opened her bag and grabbed a smaller bag. Inside was her med kit, bandages, tools, needles, anything she could need. She grabbed a cotton wool ball and her hand sanitiser and swiped the ball over the skin. Genji sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry." he said as he let the breath out slowly. She put the ball down and grabbed a pair of tweezers, opening the wound slightly by pulling at the surrounding skin. She reached in and grabbed the bullet as Genji sucked in a ragged breath. She looked up at him quickly, noting the way he was biting his lip hard and the way his fingers were curling into fists. She quickly did the other two before wiping over them with a new ball and grabbing the stitch stickers, placing one on either side of the wound and pulling them closed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Yuuna replied as she put the stuff back in her bag. "Next time I jump down, jump with me ok?"

"Okay."

"I apologise." Widow said as she walked over.

"What happened when I was out?"

"I-"

"Yuuna talked her way out of getting shot by three people and in turn their now on our side."

"Temporarily." Gabriel said.

"Temporarily." Yuuna replied with a nod as she handed Genji the body armour back. He put it on slowly.

"Which she has no authority to do." Jack said as he walked over, arms crossed and glaring at Gabriel.

"None of us have any authority, you try having three guns to your head and not talk." Yuuna replied as she sat next to Genji and glared at Jack. "I made a call, one I had to, one that could help us in the future. I'm sorry I didn't run it by you."

"Whatever. Get in the trucks, we're going." Jack said with a glare at Gabriel before walking away. The group that had surrounded them split up, Gabriel, Widow, and Sombra staying around them.

"Never let me talk my way out again." She said with a smile as she held her hands against the shaking.

"You did good." Genji said before standing up and walking inside the truck. Yuuna followed, grabbing her bag and closing it, dragging it over to her seat and placing it underneath. Mcree sat down next to her before nodding at the ex Talon members.

"Come on in." Mcree said as he looked over at them. They stepped in slowly and sat down. Sombra and Widow sat down next to Genji whilst Gabriel sat down next to Mcree.

They sat in silence before Torbjörn closed the door. A light flickered on in the back and Yuuna let out a yawn.

"Still not sleeping kid?" Gabriel asked as the engine roared to life.

"I haven't slept well since the omnics attacked London."

"I don't think any of us have." Genji said with a small smile which made Yuuna realise she still had his mask. She reached around to her side and grabbed it before throwing it to him. He caught it before smiling.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Who are you? I found files on most of Overwatch, but I didn't find anything on you." Sombra said as she fiddled with her hair.

"I- I was an assassin. I guess I am again now. But I am also a doctor. My name is Yuuna Aaron." she replied as the truck started to move.

"Wait. Yuuna Aaron, the scientist that created a serum to regrow lost limbs?"

"Yes."

"That explains it, the discovery and creation was written under Dr Aaron."

"Not surprised. My fellow doctors seem determined to ignore the fact that I am a woman."

"That makes two incredibly talented female doctors. You and Angela." Mcree said with a nudge.

"Two too many."

"Not enough." Gabriel said.

"Hey Gabriel, question. Can you hold a form other than ghost?"

"I can hold a solid form for a small while."

"Good." she said before sitting back and closing her eyes.

They were quiet for the rest of the way there, none of them quite knowing what to say. At some point Mcree fell asleep on her shoulder.

"Did you two- were you- are you a thing?" Sombra asked.

"We were."

"For like 6 years."

"You knew?"

"You guys sucked at not flirting." Gabriel said.

"Are you still?"

"No. Why? You interested?" she asked with a grin making Genji laugh.

"Maybe." Sombra replied with a smirk.

"That's nice to know." Yuuna replied with a small grin. "So, how long have you been working for Talon, Gabe?" she asked, looking at him over Mcree.

"Almost 6 years."

"So you know everyone they recruit? Or try to recruit?"

"Mostly. Yes."

"Anyone we should be worried about?"

"Doomfist."

"That's obvious." Genji chipped in.

"They tried to recruit Hanzo Shimada. But that didn't work."

"I'm not surprised. He wants nothing to do with anyone." Genji said as he shifted on the seat.

"You've spoken to him?" Yuuna asked, turning to look at him. He nodded.

"To let him know that I'm alive, and that I forgive him."

"You for- I certainly don't. If I see him he's getting an arse whooping from me." Yuuna said. Genji reached forwards and looked her in the eye.

"Please don't."

"I make no promises." she said as the engine stopped and the cab door opened. Yuuna gently nudged Mcree until he moved off her shoulder. He blinked his eyes open slowly before a smile crossed his lips as she handed him his hat which had fallen off.

"Hey sunshine." she said as the others opened the door.

"Hey Yuun." he said as she grabbed her bags and started towards the door.

"We're here." she said quietly. He nodded and got up, walking towards the door. There were a few others already at the house. The group they had travelled with were talking, but there were a few she recognised even less.

A man walked over to the two of them as they walked over to Genji. Genji turned and smiled at them before freezing. Yuuna heard the mechanics whirr as she heard the man approach. She turned and grabbed the knife at her side before he grabbed her wrist. They stood there for a second before he let go of her wrist.

"Good reflexes. Hello brother."

"What are you doing here Hanzo." Genji asked looking between him and Yuuna.

Yuuna turned and looked at him, her eyes growing more angry.

"Kisama. Anohito kega konata. Manko." she said as she stepped towards him, grabbing his collar. Mcree and Genji grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Please don't." Genji said.

"I don't know what you said, but you're pissed so please don't." Mcree said.

"Fine. Let me go." she said. They let her go slowly, staying next to her for a second before stepping back. She ran forwards and grabbed him, pulling him up.

"You've already hurt him once, if I catch you attempting to do it again- the last thing you hear will me my feet as I come to kill you. Got it?"

"Got it." Hanzo replied as she let go.

"Yuuna please. I have forgiven him."

"You might have. But I don't think I can. I'll try as long as you help us, but I make no promises." she replied before stepping back.

"My name is Yuuna Aaron." she said, offering him her hand. He took it hesitantly.

"Hanzo Shimada." he replied as he shook her hand.

"The head of the Shimada crime family."

"The excommunicated head of the once crime family Shimada." he replied as he took his hand back. They were silent before Mcree stepped forwards.

"My names Jesse Mcree. It's nice to meet you. But I agree with her, you harm Genji, you argue with us."

Genji put his head in his hands and stepped towards his brother.

"I'm glad you have chosen to join us brother. We could use your skills."

"It seemed bad to withhold them when others need them." he replied.

"Are you also a ninja?" Yuuna asked, biting the inside of her mouth, annoyed at herself.

"Yes. Though I prefer to use a bow."

"An archer. A nice addition to the group." Mcree said.

"Three ninjas are enough." Torbjörn said as he walked past the group. Mcree laughed.

"Damn right about that."

"Shut up." Yuuna said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Three?"

"Me." Yuuna said. "I'm the other. Tell me you didn't think it was Jesse."

"No. Nobody who was been trained to be a ninja would wear clothes like that."

"Nobody would wear clothes like that." Genji said as Mcree took a swipe at him. Yuuna laughed and Hanzo relaxed a bit.


	4. Remaking Gabriel Reyes

She looked around before spotting Gabriel talking to Jack, both equally tense. She walked over and placed her hand on Gabriel's shoulder. He turned, she felt the muscle tense underneath her hand.

"What Yuuna?"

"You want to do this now?" she asked.

"Oh. Yes." he said, the tension suddenly disappearing from his shoulders.

"Give me a minute, then I'll be ready." she said as she grabbed her bags and walked inside the house.

"That leg is driving me nuts lass." Torbjörn said as she walked over to him.

"You can tinker with it tonight. Do you have anywhere clean? Like clinically clean?"

Torbjörn though on it before speaking.

"The workshop is clean at the moment, I haven't had the time to work recently. I'd call it clinically clean." he said. "Follow me." he said before walking down the hallway and out of the back of the house. She saw a small building at the end of the garden and followed him down the path. She shivered slightly in the cold but smiled as the heat in the workshop hit her.

Torbjörn was right, it was clean. Practically clinically so. She realised that she had done the same procedure, though to a lesser extent, in bombed out buildings, and that it didn't really need to be clinically. She just preferred it.

"This'll do nicely Torb." she said as she put her bags down. Torbjörn quickly cleared off the table, he knew what she was going to attempt to do.

"I wish you luck lass." he said before walking away.

She put the bag on the small table opposite and opened it, the small med kit falling out. She then pulled out a slightly larger pouch filled with syringes and the serum. She then grabbed the hand sanitiser and scrubbed her hands, before pulling on a pair of gloves. She stared at the things around her and took a few deep breaths. Her ex tutor's life, her friend's life was sat firmly in her hands. A knock on the door drew her attention to it. She walked over and opened it. Gabriel was stood there, looking nervous.

"You ready?" she asked, trying not to ring her hands.

"As I'll ever be."

"It'll hurt. Like hell. But you'll get used to it." she said before gesturing to the table Torbjörn had cleared.

"I can't imagine it could be worse than this."

"Touché. Sit down. I've gotta take samples from as many places I can." she said as he sat down. She grabbed a syringe and walked over to him. "Can I remove your mask?" she asked her hand hovering over the white mask.

"Go for it." he said, hesitantly. She reached for the bottom and pulled it up. She looked at his face, eyes widening with every glance.

"Oh kami. Gabe." she said as she looked at him. His face was half dissolved. The skin over his jaw was missing, then it was covered, then he had no nose, then she could see his skull. "That must sting like a bitch."

"It does." he said, the motion drawing her eyes to the moving muscles underneath the rotting flesh. She stepped back, sucked in a breath, then stepped forwards.

"I've seen worse. I've seen worse." she said, though her hands started to shake. "Is this as solid a form that you can hold?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's fine." she said, trying to time the moving skin. She pressed the syringe into his cheek and pulled a sample. "I don't think I can take more from your face." she said before walking back to the bag with the serum in and pressing the sample inside one of the small containers. "But I'll try." she said as she grabbed another and walked back over to him, waiting till the skin was over his forehead.

They spent half an hour in silence as she went back and forth, taking samples and adding them to the small serum containers. She sat down and stared at the small containers that she had labelled individually. There were about 30 in total, each for a different purpose in his body.

"They'll need another 10 minutes or so. You can go into wraith form if you need to. I'm gonna see if Torb has anything to drink." she said as she got up and stretched. Gabriel let out an exhausted sigh and shivered into wraith form, practically falling through the table. "I would ask if you want anything, but I'm not sure you can."

"I can't."

"I feel that there is a story behind that." she said with a tired laugh as she left. She shivered against the cold and looked up at the star covered sky before walking into the house.

"Hey Torb. You got anything to drink."

"I got some energy drinks. If yer needing energy lass."

"Oh yeah. Please."

He walked over to a small fridge and pulled out a cold can of energy drink before throwing it to her.

"So, what's he like, under the mask?"

"He's a mess. Kami, it's so bad. He's in so much pain."

"You're doing a good thing kid, but I'm not sure it's the right person."

"Anyone whose not sided with the omnics is the right person." she replied as she took a sip of the cold drink. "Where are the kids, last I heard you still had 8 with you."

"They're with Gudurn's mother. We barely have enough room for all the kids, let alone you rowdy lot." he said with a smile. She finished the drink and looked at the clock hanging over the oven.

"I've gotta go." she said with a yawn and the clock chimed 2 in the morning. She walked back out of the door and stopped before turning back.

"Who am I sharing with, I assume we're sharing."

"Hanzo. Him and Jack are the only ones that aren't sharing at the moment. I assumed you wouldn't want to share with Jack."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to get along with him. God damn fate being a determined bitch." she said before turning and walking down the path.

"Gabe." she said as she opened the door. He appeared in front of her and she jumped backwards.

"Sorry." he said before materialising properly. "Not used to not killing people like that."

"Get on the table Gabriel. I suggest you lie down. This part will make you want to die. It will feel like you are dying trust me, I wont let that happen." she said as she grabbed the first serum from the table. She pulled it into a clean syringe and walked over to him.

"Take as solid a form you can. You'll only need to hold it for- about ten minutes."

"Alright." he said as his body gained a shadow.

She pressed the needle into the skin as it crossed his cheek where it stopped and changed to a natural colour. She saw him tense as the serum started to go deeper and create his skull. She pushed the same needle in the other side. She watched as the same happened.

"Mierda." he said through gritted teeth.

She grabbed another needle and quickly filled it with the second batch of serum, pressing it into his forehead. He grabbed her as the pain reached him. His talons digging into her leg as he tried not to move too much. Most of his face was covered in skin now as she reached for the third. Then the fourth that went to the back of his head. That one hurt him. He screamed.

She stepped back as he lashed out, catching her leg again and swiping at it. She let out a hiss before continuing with the process. She grabbed the next, one that would be going at the base of his neck, and pinned him down. She knew that this one would hurt more than the last. This one was creating so many bones and cells at once.

"Mierda." he said, his breathing ragged.

6 and 7 were his shoulders, whilst 8 was his chest. His breathing became more ragged after that, his body relying on the lungs that were still forming instead of the lungs that were there. 9 was his stomach area, whilst 10 and 11 were his hips. 12 and 13 were his spine and his bottom.

She stepped back and grabbed her drink, Torbjörn had brought one in when he had heard Gabriel scream.

14 was his genitals, that one had been awkward. By the time she got to 15 and 16 he relaxed. He had enough body to still be solid. 15 and 16 were his thighs. 17 and 18 were his upper arms. 19 and 20 were his knees and calves, where as 21 and 22 were his elbows. 23 and 24 were his feet, which was tedious, but also informative. Gabriel apparently had ticklish feet.

"It no longer hurts so much." Gabriel said, his breathing coming a lot easier. His voice a lot closer to the one she recognised.

"You're body is basically complete." she replied as she pressed the second to last set in. His forearms and fingers started to form. She had a quick sip of her drink before pushing in the last 4. His toes started to grow as she sat down. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she heard movement. She looked up and made a grab for her knives but realised it was Gabe and smiled.

"You got any clothes kiddo?" he asked. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head.

"Uh- actually, hold on." she said before grabbing her suitcase and opening it. She pulled out a large T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Were these Mcree's?"

"At some point. Don't worry I've washed them." she said as she handed them to him and turned around as he put them on. She picked her leg off the floor, it had been taken off not long after the serum was ready, and threw it in the bag.

"I'm going to bed. You should too. You need sleep now."

"Alright doc." he said as he started to walk, a heavy sway in his step. Yuuna quickly grabbed him and pulled him up.

"It's gonna take some time."

"I know." he replied as they started towards the house. They went their separate ways as she saw Hanzo lying on the sofa.

"Hey, dude. Wake up." she said, her voice slurring slightly. Hanzo woke up and looked up at her.

"Aaron."

"Yuuna, please. I'm only half Japanese and I was raised in America. No need for honours." she said as he got up. "Which ones ours?"

"This one." he said as he walked towards a small room with two single beds. She smiled as she lay down on the nearest one, dropping her bags at the end on it. Hanzo seemed similarly tired.

"How long a plane ride is it from Japan?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow as she rolled over.

"A long time." he said as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his night clothes. They both got changed quickly and went to sleep.


	5. Mission start

Yuuna wished she could just dream about silly things. She wished she could dream about candy trees and chocolate rivers. Wished for anything apart from omnics. _She looked around her and saw corpses upon corpses. Piles of rotting flesh, and screaming children tugging on their dead parents hands. She watched as an omnic walked up to them and shot them through the head. She watched as their body twitched as it fell. The metallic tang of blood reached her and mixed with the rot and scent of death. She turned and ran, ran back to the hospital. The hospital was brimming with people who smelt as bad as the dead outside. They were all struggling to breath, the ash from the fires and the holes in some of their chests, the cause._

She woke up with a scream, a pair of hands on her shoulders. She felt her stomach churn and pushed them off of her, running for the bathroom, using the walls as support. She threw up into the toilet. She sat there for a while, shaking, until she noticed Hanzo in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Never better."

"Bullshit." he said as she dry heaved into the toilet. He walked over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. Her breathing steadied and he got up, grabbing the glass from the sink and filling it before offering it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." she said before taking a few sips and standing up slowly. Hanzo offered her his arm which she took hesitantly as he led her back to the room. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"Don't worry about it."

"I just- why would you do it?" she asked as he pushed open the door.

"I didn't have a choice." he replied as he helped her onto her bed. She sat there and finished the water. "I- I wish I hadn't. I wish I still had my little brother. But it made me wiser to the- well everything."

"Were you forced to do it?"

"I had no other choice. I was to be head of the clan. Genji was running wild, they wanted me to straighten him out. I tried."

"They told you to kill him."

"I- I never wanted to do it."

They lulled into silence and Yuuna put the glass on the table in between them.

"What was the dream about?" Hanzo asked as she pulled her blanket over her.

"The front in London."

"What were you doing there?"

"Healing people. Or at least, attempting to."

"You're a doctor, I thought you were a ninja?"

"I am. I'm both. I was a ninja before I became a doctor." Yuuna replied as she looked over at him. He hummed before getting back into his bed.

"I have chosen the right side." he said before closing his eyes.

"You have." she said with a yawn before falling asleep.

She woke up and reached for her bag, grabbing the compact staff and extending it so she could put her weight on it. She walked out of the room and looked up at the clock. 7 in the morning. She yawned as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the side, making herself a coffee. Mcree walked in, hair a mess, followed by Genji who waited by the door. She smiled at them both.

"Morning." she said, her voice cracking.

"Morning darl." Mcree replied, his voice worse than hers. "Heard you scream last night, you alright?" he asked as he leant over her and grabbed a mug.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." she replied.

"About omnics." Genji said. Yuuna looked over at him as the kettle boiled. "I heard you and brother talking."

"Uh, yeah. I don't want to talk about it."

"We won't push ya. We've all got shit we don't want to talk about." Mcree said as she grabbed the kettle and poured herself her coffee.

"Ooh I smell coffee." a voice from outside said. She turned and saw Gabe walking around on the frosted grass in bare feet. She put her coffee down before she yanked open the door and walked towards him.

"Dude, get the fuck inside, how long have you been out there." she asked as she grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"Like 5 minutes. It's alright." he said before she pressed her coffee in his hands.

"Drink it you little shit. You have to stay warm now." she said before grabbing another mug and making herself another coffee. Gabriel sipped the coffee as she poured the water inside and sat on the counter, letting her staff rest against it.

"You succeeded." Genji said, looking at Gabriel.

"Took me 3 hours, but yeah I did." she said taking a long drink from the mug as she looked around the room. "I'm just glad to have my black watch boys back." she said with a grin.

"We're not your boys." Mcree said with a smile. Gabe and Genji shared a look.

"Bullshit." they said making her laugh. "You definitely." Genji added. Mcree sputtered and almost choked on his coffee.

"Hey now."

"You're not denying it." Gabriel pointed out.

"Denying what?" Sombra asked as she walked into the room and grabbed a mug.

"That he was one of Yuuna's black watch boys."

"You were part of Black watch? I'm definitely not surprised I couldn't find you. Most Black watch recruits drop off the radar." she said as she made herself a coffee before sitting next to Yuuna.

"How did you loose the leg?" Sombra asked as she sipped the coffee.

"I fiddled too much and it got infected." she replied as she finished the coffee and got up, leaning on the staff as she walked into the living room, stopping next to Genji.

"I apologised to your brother. I- I understand now. You don't have to hold me back now." she said. She heard the whirring calm down as he replied.

"Thank you."

"Here's your leg." Torbjörn said as her leg almost hit her in the face. She caught it but dropped her crutch, unbalancing her.

"Shit." she managed as she hit her back against the wall, still standing but sore. She slid down the wall and glared up at the man. "Maybe don't throw shit at me early in the morning."

"You had it covered."

"Are you alright Yuuna?" Genji asked, offering her a hand up. She put her leg on quickly, glaring at Torbjörn, before taking his hand and getting up.

"I'm fine. Thanks Genji." she said with a smile. The whirring picked up as he moved before calming as he let go of her arm. "What did you do to it? Any stupid upgrades I should know about?" she asked Torbjörn as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's now silent, instead of the clunky mess it was." Torbjörn said. Yuuna raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Something useful." she said with a smile as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. She tested the leg out, turning and bending her foot, making sure it still felt the same as before. "Anything else, or is that it? No spikes or turrets?"

"How would I make a turret out of that? No nothing else." Torbjörn said as he walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today?" Hanzo asked from the seat opposite her . She looked up from her leg and smiled.

"Feeling good. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine, once I warmed up."

"It gets really cold here." she said.

"This is a warm year." Torbjörn said with a smile as he left the kitchen and sat on another chair.

"Don't listen to him, he'll say that any time someone complains, won't ya Torby?" Mcree said as he walked over with a small plate of food which he handed to Yuuna.

"Oh, thanks." she said, taking it from him. "Forgot about food."

"I know ya did." he said as he sat down next to her. "Ya always do."

"Are you two together?" Hanzo asked from his seat.

"No. You interested?" Mcree asked with a grin as he raised an eyebrow. Yuuna forgot how little his filter worked when he was tired.

"You're attractive Mcree but I barely know you."

Yuuna laughed as Mcree stared at him, a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Well I'll be damned."

"Did you think I was straight? Surely overwatch is aware that not everyone is straight."

"We- I mean, yeah. You're- oh shit."

"What my blushing idiot friend is trying to say is that he wasn't expecting the compliment." Yuuna said, rolling her eyes.

"Would you like to get to know me?" Mcree asked. Yuuna turned to look at him quickly before laughing and getting up.

"I'm leaving." Torbjörn said as he got off the sofa.

"Your flirting sucks Jesse." Yuuna said before taking the plate and going back to the kitchen.

"Is Jesse flirting with my brother?" Genji asked as she opened the kitchen door.

"Terribly but yes." Yuuna replied as she put the plate in the sink. They were quiet as they listened to the conversation in the other room. Hanzo laughed at something Mcree said making him laugh nervously.

"I'm glad Hanzo's happy."

"I'm glad Jesse's happy." Yuuna said as Gabriel left the room as he spotted Jack.

"How are you dealing with the cold, I imagine the metal must be freezing." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. It was cool to touch.

"I have some heating in this. Its the heat that gets me." he replied as she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"And I thought my leg was bad in the heat, I daren't think what your entire body feels like." she said with a smile.

"Sometimes its nice, to feel the heat. It reminds me that I am still human." Genji said. She knew that if she could see his face there would be a wan smile. She could tell from his voice.

"You are human, never question that." she said as she stepped forwards and hugged him. He froze for a second before hugging her back, grabbing at her and pulling her as close as he could. She let him and held him tighter.

"I missed you. I missed all of you. I missed- this." he said, not letting go.

"I missed you too. I wanted to write, but I wasn't sure where you were."

Genji let out a wet laugh and Yuuna stepped back.

"Are you alright Genji?" she asked as she looked at him. He pulled his mask off quickly and wiped his eyes.

"Oh Genji." she said gently as she wiped away a stray tear. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah." his voice had no reverb to it without the mask. It was the voice she remembered. "But you're still in pyjamas."

"So? Come on." she said as she stepped towards the door and pushed it open. She took his hand and pulled him out after her. She let go and sat down on the frosty grass, ignoring the cold sting as it bit into her thighs.

"It's too cold for you to be out here."

"No its not."

"You're wearing shorts."

"Genji, what's wrong?" she said, turning to look up at him. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"You're not gonna drop this are you?"

"No. I'm a doctor, I can tell that something's wrong."

"I've just, I just missed people. I haven't had human contact in years." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's too much?"

"No. I just- hadn't realised. Oh shit." he said as he started to cry again. Yuuna got up quickly and moved towards him, pulling him to her.

"It's alright."

"I forgot what it was like. I forgot that not everyone saw me as a monster."

"You're not a monster Genji." she said before gently taking his head in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "You're not a monster."

"I know. I know- but."

"No, no buts. You're not a monster, you have never been a monster, and you never will be."

Genji smiled and sat up, pulling away from her.

"You know, I used to like you. I had the worst crush on you." he said. "You have always been kind to me, but you never felt the same way."

"You don't get to say how I felt. I liked you Genji. I really did. But I could tel- I didn't think you were ready for that. You were busy hating everything about what you are."

They sat in silence as her cheeks steadily grew redder.

"Wait, you liked me?" he said blushing harder.

"Yes dumbass." she said quickly. "I still do."

"Oh." he said as the door opened making him turn to look at Gabe and Jack stood at the door.

"Maybe not." Gabe said before closing it and going back inside. Yuuna let out a small laugh before standing up.

"We should go back inside. We have to get ready for the missions." she said as she rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, trying to warm them up. Genji stood up as she walked towards the door, leaning inside to speak to Gabe.

"Hey, the outside therapy room is free now." she said with a laugh. Gabe smiled as she stepped inside, ruffling her hair as she walked past him.

"I don't need therapy." he said.

"The amount of bullshit I am call right now is through the roof." she said as she stood at the door waiting for Genji to join her.

"Remind me to never let you near Mcree again, he taught you lots of naughty words."

"I'm 34 Gabe. Besides I was swearing before I met Jesse." she said as Gabe stepped outside, Jack following him closely.

"Do you have any idea what these missions are?" Genji asked as he sat down on one of the sofas. Yuuna sat next to him, pulling her legs onto the sofa, attempting to keep them away from the cold floor.

"You mean other than highly illegal? No."

"We're breaking into the omniums, and attempting to destroy them." Torbjörn said as he sat down. "But we have a special mission for the 4 of you." he said as he gestured to Hanzo and Mcree sat on the other sofa. They all sat up straighter, Mcree resting his elbows against his legs.

"Yeah?"

"A large group of omnics have taken hostages. The total is somewhere between 50 and 75. We thought you were the best trained for this." Torbjörn said.

"We need people who can get in without being seen." Jack said from the kitchen as he stepped inside. "People we trust completely."

"Guess were going wraith." Mcree said as he started to get up. "Where abouts?"

"Russia. We've a shadow, we managed to get one from the wreckage, that we're using to get you there." Torbjörn said. "I've fixed it, made sure that it still all works."

"Tracer's taking you as soon as you're all ready." Jack said as he leant against the wall.

"Lena? Is she even awake?" Yuuna asked as she stood up and walked towards her room.

"Have been since 6." she said as she appeared on the sofa.

"Guess we better get ready." Mcree said as he got up. Genji and Hanzo followed suit as she grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled out her clothes. Hanzo stepped in and closed the door, grabbing one of his bags and doing the same.

"Are you alright to cha-"

"I'm fine to change in the same room." she replied with a nod.

She pulled on a tight black top over her sports bra. Then a kevlar vest and shoulder and arm guards. Her trousers were tight, so that they didn't catch on anything, but not so tight that they stopped movement, and were loose around her left leg. She strapped some more armour to her leg and then grabbed a belt with several pockets. One with the word Yomi written on it.

"Why do you have a pocket called death?"

"Lets hope you never find out." she said before strapping her throwing knives mechanism to her arm. She tied her hair into a bun and pulled on her trainer before grabbing her bag and throwing her large med kit inside.

"I hope the people they have hostage are safe." Hanzo said. She turned to look at him. He was almost dressed, he was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a bracer on his left arm and the sleeve on his right hand had two tabs over his fingers.

"So do I. But I gotta prepare for the worst." she said as she pulled the bag over her shoulder and started out of the room. She threw it onto the sofa and sat there as she tapped her foot restlessly. Mcree stepped out of his room and sat next to her, pulling his hair into a half pony tail as he dumped a bag on the floor. He had left his hat in his room, it made it obvious who he was.


	6. Yomi

"I hope we don't have to use Yomi, could be dangerous with Hanzo." Mcree said as he let his arms rest on his legs. Yuuna cringed and nodded.

"I don't know if I class him as a friend or not. But I have to soon, which sucks." she said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"When was the last time?" he asked, not really finishing the sentence but not needing to.

"5 days ago."

"You're pushing it Yuun. It was easier on the front wasn't it?"

"There were so many souls for it to reap, I didn't have to worry." she replied as she looked up at him. "I have to be careful here though. If all else fails there's always the woods."

"Are we talking about Yomi?" Genji asked as he walked over and threw his bag down.

"Yeah, and other piss poor life decisions." Yuuna said with a small smile.

"Look Yuun, what you did was stupid, I'll always be the first to tell you that. But I understand it. Hell I joined Deadlock when my parents died, honestly signing a contract with Yomi isn't that far fetched, sides you had siblings to look after." Mcree said.

"And look how long they survived." she said with a dry smile. Genji nudged her gently.

"You weren't to know." Genji said as he sat down on the other side of her.

"A week after I signed the contract. A week. I should have remembered."

"It should have considered family and friends the same thing, if were being honest." Mcree said gently as he put his arm behind the sofa and ruffled her hair.

"Is everyone ready?" Lena asked as she entered the room wearing her old aviator jacket. The three of them nodded as Hanzo pushed the door to their room open and stepped out, fiddling with the string of his bow.

"All ready. Lets go." Lena said as she picked up a small bag and started out of the house, into the cold November winds. They walked for what felt like ages, the five of them nattering about missions past and what they thought the mission was going to go like. Strategies flitted about before they were countered and then more suggestions were made.

They reached a large empt field and stared at the plane in the middle of it. It was a small cargo plane, could hold 5 people in the cockpit, and hold up to 20 people in the back, but with the modifications made it could hold closer to 90 in the back. All the shadow's they had owned at overwatch had been modified bar 2.

They piled into the front and Lena started up the plane, the engines roaring to life.

"We're going full stealth mode so I won't be able to stop to let you off, you'll have to jump for it." she said as she flicked the switches and pulled the lever that, if Yuuna remembered rightly, turned the black exterior into clear. It wasn't a long flight to St Peters burg, only a few hours. They all stood up and grabbed their bags as they saw the omnium in the distance.

"I'll get as close to the floor as I can, be careful guys." Lena said as she flicked some switches and they slowed down. Mcree opened the door and winced at the cold and the wind biting into his skin.

"Little lower Lena." he yelled into the cockpit. Lena lowered a foot, making the jump easier.

"I'll see you in the field." Lena said as Mcree tapped the door, a sign for her to stop going down, and jumped down, rolling to ease the fall. Yuuna jumped next with Hanzo close behind her. She rolled, covering her head so she spread the landing. Hanzo did the same as Genji stepped out, looking at the door as it closed behind him. He jumped, not bothering to roll, not needing to.

"So, the plan?" Hanzo asked, they had all spoken on the flight, but they had forgotten that Hanzo didn't understand all their idioms.

"Genji's going in to get a look at the situation, see where the hostages are and where the omnics are. When we know what's happening, you and I are going to go in and take as many as we can out whilst Yuun gets as many hostages out and heals as many as she can." Mcree said. Hanzo nodded and stood up slowly, all of them coming out of the squats they had stayed in when they came out of their rolls.

Genji gave them a mock salute before climbing up the wall and into the opening above them. Yuuna grabbed one of her knives and pressed herself against the wall, glancing inside before looking out at the snow covered buildings around them. Mcree pulled out his revolver and checked the barrel, his breath billowing out form him.

"Nervous Hanzo?" Mcree asked with a small smile as he turned to look at the other man who was fiddling with the arrows, fingering the feathers at the end.

"No, not really." he said as Genji came back. He landed next to the group, whirring quietly as he stood up.

"The hostages are in the middle, they're all tied up, a few wounded and beaten up looks like they tried to fight. There are about 80 omnics, 10 around the hostages guarding them. The others are dotted around the facility." Genji said quietly. They all nodded.

"I'll need help getting the hostages then." Yuuna said. "I can't use Yomi around them." she continued.

"I'll help you." Genji said with a nod.

"We'll see you on the other side." Hanzo said with a nod before climbing up the wall. Mcree smiled before running into the building.

Yuuna looked inside the building, waiting for the omnics to look away before running inside. Genji followed her lead, climbing the wall and jumping down.

"Hiya omnic." she said, distracting it whilst Genji hit him with his shurukens. She moved to the next one whilst Genji took out another from his perch on the floor above. She used her throwing knives and headshot the two nearest her before the others realised what was happening. Then they turned on her. She turned slightly and smiled at Genji, he recognised that smile, it was a cue for him to act. So he did. He took down the three nearest him before dashing forwards. There were 2 left and they quickly dispatched them, Yuuna using her dagger instead of her knives.

"It's been so long since we fought like this." Genji said quietly as she walked over to the hostages, starting to cut their bindings.

"Almost too long." Yuuna replied as she knelt down and started to look at the wounded. They all seemed to have small cuts and scrapes along with a few with much deeper cuts. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and rummaged around as Genji started to help the hostages stand. He finished cutting their ties as they got up, only the wounded were left sitting as Yuuna tended to them, stitching wounds and injecting the serum Ana had let her use, numbing the pain and healing them quickly.

The gunshots from Mcree's revolver suddenly got closer and they both looked up, Yuuna flinching as her eyes glinted red.

"Yuuna-"

"I know. Everyone out, there's a plane in the field outside." She said as she put the things back in her bag. The hostages made a run for the door as Mcree and Hanzo ran into the room, Hanzo turning mid jump and shooting one of the omnics. Mcree seemed to have 5 on his tail as he stopped and turned, firing off as many shots as he could.

"How many?" Genji asked as he started firing his shrunkens into them. There were others coming for them now, surrounding them.

"We got about 30 before they noticed." Mcree said as they all grouped up back to back.

"So there are like 40 left?"Genji said, though it was more of a question.

"Yes." Hanzo said behind Yuuna.

"Great." Yuuna said as she reached for the pouch on her belt. Mcree noticed and shook his head.

"You can't Yuun, what about Hanzo?"

"What about me?" Hanzo asked, turning to look over his shoulder at her.

"Um, Hanzo, would you class me as a friend?" she asked, her eyes flitting from omnic to omnic as they got closer.

"Why?"

"Answer the question brother."

"Maybe."

"Shit." Yuuna said, hand hovering over the clasp to the pouch, fingering the popper. The omnics pushed closer, forcing her. "Don't have a choice." she said. Mcree nodded and reloaded his revolver. Genji reached for his sword as she un poppered the pocket.

Black and grey smoke fell from the pocket like liquid, surrounding them in the mist as it got thicker until they could barely see.

"The gates are open, Yomi." she said making Hanzo turn, his eyes widening as he looked at her red eyes as they glowed brighter. The mist swirled around them, it felt like it was pulling him down.

"Are you alright Hanzo?" Genji asked as he pulled out his sword. Hanzo had gone pale and had started to shake, he almost dropped his bow.

"Hanzo." Yuuna said as she turned to look at him, a look of fear and worry crossing her darkening features. Then the feeling eased and he felt like he wanted to be sick. She looked away from him and drew her dagger, running towards the few still standing omnics and slashing at them as Genji returned, sheathing his blade and putting a hand on Hanzo's shoulder.

"If it's too much step out." he said as the mist dissipated. Mcree ran towards Yuuna as she fell, the gates taking all her energy to hold open. He caught her and gently lowered her to the ground as she dry retched, her eyes flashing red before turning back to brown.

"You did good." Mcree said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hate this. I was an idiot to do this."

"You were 13." Mcree said as she sat up straight.

"What the hell was that?" Hanzo asked as he walked over to them.

"Yomi, that was Yomi." Mcree said, knowing that if Yuuna said the name she may accidentally set it off again.

"Shit." he said still shaking as he sat down next to them. Genji had never seen his brother look so ill and scared as he sat down next to them. "About that date Mcree, still fancy going?"

"What? Really?" Mcree said, looking over Yuuna as she wiped at her mouth and closed the pouch.

"I just looked the gate of Yomi in the face and felt it start to suck away my life, I'm willing."

"Alright."

"Gods, Genji lets get out of here before they actually arrange a date." Yuuna said as she rocked onto her feet and felt Genji grab her under her arms, helping her up. A part of her hated how vulnerable she was after the gates, she hated how weak she was, but it made her remember that the anger inside hadn't been her.

"Are you alright to walk?" he asked as she stood up properly and staggered slightly. She shook her head and he helped her out of the building and into the cold air where he let her lean against the wall and suck in several cold breathes.

"We need to get to the plane, and this place needs to be destroyed." she said as she pushed herself off the wall.

"We can't destroy it, the radiation would kill everyone. We need to disarm it." Genji commented as he grabbed her again, walking together towards the plane.


	7. The ride back

Lena opened the door as they got closer, running out to meet them.

"You alright Yuun?" she asked as they walked up the stairs to the cockpit.

"She's fine."

"She used Yomi didn't she?" Lena said as she closed the door and sat back down, turning to face them.

"How did you know about Yomi, I thought only blackwatch and Jack knew about it." Genji asked as he guided her to a chair, she was almost asleep.

"She told me a couple of years ago, when this mess started again." Lena replied as Yuuna let out a dry laugh.

"I didn't really have a choice, I had to keep on releasing Yomi, and I always came back like this. I had to tell her eventually."

"Where are Hanzo and Jesse?" Lena asked, turning back to face the windows.

"They're on there way. They were arranging a date." Genji said, looking over at Yuuna as she stretched and sat up properly, seemingly back to normal if slightly tired.

"A date?"

"A date. Hence why we left." Yuuna said with a smile as she strapped in. Genji followed suit as Mcree and Hanzo came into sight, walking next to each other talking. Lena pressed a button that opened the door for them to walk inside.

"Are all the hostages on board?" Mcree asked as he sat down, strapping in quickly.

"All 67. I asked one of them if that was as many as had been captured, they said it was. So I hear you two are going on a date." Lena said making Mcree blush.

"I should never trust you 2, ever." he said, looking over at Genji and Yuuna who smiled back at him.

"You really shouldn't." Genji said. Yuuna knew there was a shit eating grin under the mask.

"If we were in England I could suggest some nice places to go, but I don't know that many in Sweden."

"I know a few bars we can go." Mcree said with a smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry Lena, we already decided where we're going."

"Alright, you all strapped in?" she asked over the intercom, they heard it buzz behind them into the cargo area. A few second passed before a reply was yelled.

"All strapped in, ready to go." they said in a thick accent. Lena smiled and started up the engines, flicking switches and making the exterior transparent again. It was a short journey to the town where they were dropping the hostages. Yuuna shivered as they got lower, Tracer opening the door before unstrapping. She grabbed her bag and reached inside for the hoodie she had brought with her, putting it on before leaving and helping the wounded off the plane.

They stayed in town for a while, helping the hostages find their families. Eating and talking to the families about how overwatch wasn't back but they needed to do something and they all had the training to do something and it felt wrong not to.

"But is Overwatch back?" one of them asked, tucking their hair behind their ears.

"No. Not officially, its still illegal." Mcree said as he took a sip of the drink they had offered him.

"Besides there are others that have joined that weren't overwatch." Genji said, speaking for the first time since they had joined the family. They were all nervous around him, probably something to do with the fact that he looked very much like an omnic.

"And the name overwatch strikes a lot of fear, it might scare people off." Yuuna said as she took a bite out of the warm slice of buttered bread. They all seemed to nod at that as they got up and got ready to leave.

"Thanks for the food." Hanzo said before bowing quickly and leaving. Yuuna nodded an almost bow and followed him outside, the others following quickly as they walked back to the plane.

"Well done loves, you got everyone back safely." Tracer said as she jumped into the plane, laughing with relief as they all strapped in.

"That went easier than I thought it would." Mcree said as he sat down and strapped in.

"Bull shit. You were the one that ran over to us." Genji said.

"You guys only had to take down 10, we had 70." Mcree replied, almost yelling though there was laughter in his voice.

"Well, whatever Yuuna did got rid of all of them." Hanzo said looking over at her.

"I opened Yomi, that's all I did. Well that and nearly pass out." she said with a smile. They fell quiet after that, Yuuna fiddling with the cuffs of her hoodie, going to rub at her wrist before realising why it was itchy and pulling the sleeve up. She tried to unstrap the mechanism from her arm but failed, sighing and looking over at Genji who was sat next to her.

"Genji, I cant undo this, I'm not right handed." she said as he took her arm and unbuckled the mechanism. She smiled her thanks as he handed it back to her and she placed it in her bag.

"When did you get that? I don't remember you having that in blackwatch."

"Couple of years ago. I got fed up of having to grab them from my pockets and stuff." she said as she flexed her wrist before rubbing it.

"It's like my shurukens."

"Cept I don't have the whole robot body to go with it."

"I don't recommend the way I got mine." he said dryly making her laugh and she heard Hanzo choke. Mcree looked over at Hanzo as he glared at his brother.

"Shut up Genji." Hanzo said, somewhere between annoyed and amused, a weird combination. Yuuna smiled as the two bickered, laying her head back against the seat, looking out of the window.

The sky was a blue grey, full of heavy snow clouds just waiting to drop their loads on unsuspecting towns and villages. But then, they were still over Russia, they always expected snow. So did most of scandinavia.

"You alright Yuun?" Mcree asked. She turned slightly and looked at him.

"I'm fine. Tired."

"You're always tired after Yomi."

"Touché." she said with a small smile as she listened to the two brothers bicker. "Where are you thinking of going?"

"There's a place, we talked about it yesterday."

"The Arsenal- whatever it was called." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Arsenalen. We were gonna go there." he said.

"I don't think I've been, but even the taxi driver recommended it so it's probably good."

"It is." Mcree said, a smile on his face as he turned to look out of the window.

"Many good memories there?" Yuuna asked.

"A few." he said as they lolled into silence, the brothers having stopped bickering. She yawned and leant against the chair again, looking out of the window as she slowly drifted off.

"What is Yomi, obviously I know what it is mythology wise." Hanzo asked as he looked between Genji and Mcree.

"You wanna?" Genji asked, he knew that Mcree had a better understanding of it.

"Sure. Its a long story."

"We got time Mcree, this storm's gonna slow us down." Tracer said.

"Alright. When Yuun was a kid, I think she was 13, her mother got ill. With something curable, but cause racism was still a thing-still is, they wouldn't give it to her. Her mom died, leaving an angry 13 year old with a younger brother and sister to look after, her dad had died the year before. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't get a job cause no one would employ a kid."

"It's illegal."

"Exactly. So she started to steal things and then she read a book that told her exactly what she wanted to hear. She knew about the cure for the illness, had done for a while, but the doctors wouldn't take her seriously. So she summoned a demon, Yomi."

"A really bad decision."

"Yep. She made a contract, I can't remember the exact conditions-"

"She would give Yomi souls every week on the condition that she achieved anything she wanted to. It could reap any souls it wanted, but not her friends." Genji cut in.

"It didn't include family." Mcree said. "For some reason it didn't include family. The first week, she assumed it did."

"I know how that story ends. Her siblings died." Hanzo said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah. And she had to watch, she couldn't close it cause- well we don't actually know what'll happen cause it's fucking terrifying."

"Gabriel knows, you remember that mission they went on, not long after you lost your arm?"

"Oh shit yeah. She had been on day seven then already."

"Yeah, I doubt that ended well." Genji said before falling quiet.

"So, I guess that's why she asked if I considered her a friend?"

"Yeah. We weren't sure what it was going to do to you. Did it hurt you at all?" Mcree asked.

"Yes. I- I felt like I was gonna pass out, I felt weak, like it was sapping energy from me. But then it stopped."

"She was worried about you." Mcree said. "She didn't want it to hurt you, I think in that brief moment she considered you a friend."

"I'm glad she did." Hanzo said. They lulled into silence as they continued through the storm.

 _Yuuna was sat in an interrogation room, her hands cuffed behind the chair, as the door opened. A man with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes stepped inside, holding a clipboard which he put on the table. He looked exactly like the men she had killed to get there. Held himself with power and authority, white, clean shaven, exactly like the men who had refused her mother._

 _"_ _Yuuna Aaron."_

 _"_ _Don't say my name." she hissed, her fists clenching as he sat down opposite her._

 _"_ _You understand why you're here right?"_

 _"_ _Obviously." she muttered._

 _"_ _Then you know that you're going to jail. But- you could work for us."_

 _"_ _Work for the people that hunted me down like a dog for a day? No thanks." she said, tensing against the cuffs._

 _"_ _You could be a hero."_

 _"_ _The only people I would want to see me as a hero, they're long dead." she said. "Maybe if men like you had helped my mother it wouldn't have happened." she said as she kneed the table up, knocking his clipboard flying before kicking it at him, pinning him against the wall. She stood up and flipped over, the chair falling free, making it easier for her to move. She placed her foot on the table and pressed her weight onto it. He gasped as it pressed hard against his chest._

 _"_ _I don't want to be a hero, Jack Morrison." she said before he pushed against the table hard and she fell over._

 _"_ _Fine, rot in hell kid." he said as he stood up and wiped at his bloody nose. She heard him yelling outside then the door opened again. She stood up and winced, flexing her hands._

 _"_ _Ready for round 2 Jack?"_

 _"_ _Not Jack, but I'll take round 2 for him." the man said as he walked in. He was tall, the same height as Jack, but his skin was darker and he had scars marring the skin of his face. "Did you give Jack the bloody nose?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I'll give you 1 too if I have to."_

 _"_ _Easy kid. I'm not here to fight you. Trust me, I could take you. I'm just here to talk. You alright with that?"_

 _"_ _If it'll get me out of here, then yeah." she said, her eyes flicking red making her flinch and hit against the wall._

 _"_ _You alright?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine."_

 _"_ _Bullshit. What was that?"_

 _"_ _A really bad decision."_

 _"_ _Nuh uh, you're telling me." he said as he grabbed the chair and span it around._

 _"_ _Fine, but this is off the record." she said, glaring at him with her dark brown eyes. He looked at the glass behind her and she noticed the red light in the corner flick off. So she told him, she didn't want to at first, she spoke slow and angrily. But then as she got further into the story she felt the tears and wanted to wipe them away but she couldn't._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry. I-i cant imagine what that must've been like." He said before walking towards her. She flinched away, her arms trying to pull her hands into a fighting stance, only for them to pull against the cuffs. "Are you alright? Are the cuffs hurting?"_

 _"_ _A bit." she said, her voice watery. He pulled out a key from his pocket and un did them as the door opened._

 _"_ _Gabriel Reyes, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack asked. "I didn't give you permission to recruit her for overwatch."_

 _"_ _Who said I was gonna recruit her to overwatch, she would fit in black watch better." he said. "But that's up to her." he continued as she rubbed her wrists._

 _"_ _You hunted me like a dog, he listened to me. I wonder whose side I'd rather be on." she said as she stood next to Gabe._

 _"_ _Well then, welcome to blackwatch. I'll get you some clothes, that aren't in tatters." Gabe said, leaving with Jack. She followed after them._


	8. Mcree's worst nightmare

Yuuna woke up with a small smile as the plane touched down. She looked around slowly and saw that the others were all in the same "I've just woken up" daze. Lena opened the door then turned everything off, letting out a yawn as she stood up. They all walked out slowly, talking quietly as they started back to the house.

"Talk about anything interesting while I was a sleep?" Yuuna asked.

"Nah, not really. We all kinda dozed." Mcree said. "With the exception of Genji, who doesn't sleep."

"I do, just not that often." Genji said, his suit whirring as he caught up to them. Yuuna let out a yawn as she straightened her bag and walked up the hill towards Torbjorn's house.

"None of us got injured did we?" Yuuna asked.

"No. All out unscathed."

"Gotta be a first for us." Genji said. Mcree let out a loud laugh before turning and looking at them both.

"No wait I think there was that time when we were in Egypt."

"Bullshit." Yuuna said with a grin as they reached the house. Mcree knocked on the door and Torbjörn opened it, looking up at him.

"Mission a success?" he asked as he opened the door wider, letting them inside.

"Wouldn't be back if it wasn't." Genji said with a small whir as he stretched. Genji sat down on the sofa as Angela walked over to them, checking them for wounds.

"We're fine Ang." Mcree said as he untied his hair and ran a hand threw the knots. He winced as his hand connected with some. Yuuna smile as she sat down next to Genji.

"I've got a hair brush if you need one."

"Nah, I've got one." he said before walking to his room.

"Is that it for today?" Yuuna asked as she leant rested her head against Genji's shoulder.

"As far as I'm aware." he replied as she let out a yawn.

"So I can sleep?"

"You can sleep." he said making her smile as she nuzzled against his shoulder.

"Yay." she said quietly before closing her eyes. Genji let out a sigh before poking her.

"You have a bed." he said. She let out a groan before getting up.

"Fine. I'll see you all later." she said as she started back to her room, picking up the bag and untying her hair. She looked at the clock in the room and groaned at the time, it was only 12, she'd only had 4 hours sleep, if that.

She sat on her bed and pulled her leg off before curling up and falling asleep.

"Where are the other's Torbjörn?" Genji asked as Torbjörn sat down.

"They went on their missions, they could be gone for a few days." Torbjörn said.

"Whose still here then?" Genji asked as he crossed his legs.

"Jack and Gabriel, they were both so angry at each other we all decided it was best they worked that shit out before they went on any missions. Hana's still here as is Lucio, I think the jet lag was bad for both of them." Angela said as she sat down on the armchair.

"Am I alright to get a glass of water?" Hanzo asked, breaking the silence they had lulled into.

"You don't have to ask." Torbjörn said as Hanzo got up and went into the kitchen.

"Are you sure that none of you are wounded. I'm sure that's gotta be a first for you lot." Angela said with a smile, making Genji laugh.

They spoke for hours, catching up as the others joined them slowly. They shared their stories of the past 7 years, about what they have done, what they regretted. Hana and Lucio told the group their stories, Mcree whistled in awe when he heard about what Lucio had done to Vishkar in Brazil. Yuuna joined them and sat on the arm of the sofa as they listened to Hana.

"I am a MEKA pilot. But I was a professional gamer, that's how I got the job." she said, the accent of her voice similar to the memory Yuuna had of her mother. "The omnics attacked whilst Korea was preparing to start recruiting MEKA pilots, so they had to find people fast. Hence gamers, we already had the reflexes."

"But you're a kid." Gabriel said as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm a legal adult in Korea." Hana replied as she fiddled with her hair idly. "I fought against the omnics hell we defeated the omnium, but I couldn't save my country the damage."

"You saved their lives, that's more than anyone should've asked a kid." Yuuna said as she leant over and grabbed her cup from the table. She looked inside and frowned when she saw the lack of tea. She got up and walked to the kitchen, refilling it before coming back.

Everyone slowly drifted to their rooms after 11. Gabe and Jack seemed happier than last night, Yuuna noticed, they had sorted things out whilst the others were on their missions. Hana and Lucio were left sharing a room, they both seemed fine with it, they were jokingly asking if they wanted each others autographs.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Genji asked as he took his mask off and stretched reaching for the cold tea on the table.

"I woke up 3 hours ago, that nap was a terrible idea." Yuuna said as Genji sipped the tea and frowned.

"You're good at making those." he said with a smile as he got up and walked over to the microwave, putting the mug inside.

"I would act offended, but fair man." she said as she smiled over the rim of her still warm tea. "Were you too scared to show the kids your face?" she said before processing what she had said and choking. "Shit, no wait that sounded mean."

"I was." Genji replied as he leant against the wall to the kitchen. "I didn't want them to be scared of me, or Hanzo. I know he would never do this to them." Genji continued as the microwave finished. He walked out of her sight and grabbed the tea.

"Wanna play a game, I think I've got a deck of cards somewhere." Yuuna said after a while, putting her cup down and grabbing her bag.

"That would be fun. I haven't played card games in a while, the monks always seemed to win."

"Well, they're omnics, it's basically cheating to be mostly computer." she said as she pulled out a deck of cards and started to count through them, shuffling them afterwards.

They spoke for hours as they played, about Genji's time with the monks and about his friend and teacher Zennyata. They spoke about the countries they had visited and about anyone they had seen recently.

"I- I uh, went back home recently. Its been 20 years since Michie and Yoshi died. i- I went to see them. I hadn't realised how busy I had been, their tombstones were a mess. I haven't been there in years."

"You've been busy." Genji said as a shout came from one of the rooms. They both turned and looked as another one came, clearer.

"Not her." Mcree said, his voice muffled by the door but still loud.

"Is that Jesse?"

"It is." Yuuna said as she got up. "I'll sort it out. Good night Genji."

"Night. Sleep well." Genji replied as she got up and started towards the room Mcree and Genji shared.

She pushed the door open gently and stepped inside.

"Jesse?" she asked as she walked towards his bed, reaching for his hands and pulling them away from his face gently. He reacted and pulled her hard towards him, freeing his metal hand and going to hit her with it. She blocked it and stayed still as Jesse woke up slowly.

"Yuun? Oh shit. Oh shit." he said as he realised what had happened. He let go of her wrists and pressed his palms to his eyes.

"It's alright Jesse." she said gently as she hugged him. "Was it your dad?" she asked gently, not really needing an answer.

"Yeah." he said before sighing and letting her under the cover. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as he pressed his face against her shoulder.

"Nothing worse than you've done before." she said as she hugged him tighter, feeling the shakes from the nightmare rock his body.

"But I hurt you."

"A scratch Jesse, it's fine."

"I promised not to hurt you."

"And I promised not to leave you alone after a nightmare. You didn't hurt me." Yuuna said as she stroked his back, feeling his breathing ease.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said as Yuuna ran a hand through his hair like she'd done thousands of times before.

"Don't be. It's alright Jesse." she said quietly as the shakes eased. Jesse held her tighter as he let out a bitter laugh.

"You'd think, after all the shit I've seen that he'd be the last thing I had nightmares bout." he said as Yuuna laughed sleepily in his ear.

"We both know that's not how dreams work." she said before yawning. "Come on Jesse, we should try to sleep."

"Here's hoping it wont happen again." he said quietly as he relaxed in her arms.

"I'm here if it does." she said as she closed her eyes.

They fell asleep slowly, closer than they had been in a long time. They woke up around noon as the sun started to blind them. Yuuna yawned and attempted to free herself from the tangle of limbs.

"Jesse." she said quietly as she ran her now free hand through his hair. He furrowed his eyebrows before blinking and looking up at her.

"Yuun." he said, his voice cracking as he leant into her hand. "Heya. What time is it?" he asked as he got up onto his elbows. Yuuna looked at the clock and smiled.

"Coming up noon."

"We should probably get up." he said as he leant forwards and gently kissed her cheek. "Sorry bout last night."

"Don't be." Yuuna replied before freeing her legs and sitting up. "Imma need a hand up though, my legs in my room." she said with a yawn. Jesse sat up, quickly getting up and offering her a hand.

"No problem." he said as she stood up slowly. He let her lean on him as they left the room. She smiled and let go, walking into the room next to them and grabbing her leg.

Jesse sat down on the sofa and smiled at Genji.

"You alright? You were having a nightmare."

"I was, Yuun helped though." Jesse said as the door opened. Torbjörn entered with the cold November wind and Zarya. Jesse shivered and got up, walking into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee. He smiled when he heard the music inside, and his smile grew wider when he saw the young man dancing to it as he made himself a sandwich.

"If it aint my fav dj."

Lucio turned at his voice and smiled.

"If it aint the only cowboy I know." he said, his grin widening as the kettle boiled. "Didn't peg you for a late sleeper." he said as he turned back to his sandwich.

"Normally not. Had a rough night." Mcree replied as he poured his coffee.

" Was that you screaming last night then?" he asked as he grabbed his phone and paused the music, shoving it in his pocket before turning back to him, eating his sandwich.

"Yeah. I've seen some terrifying shit."

"I think we all have." he said. "But you're original overwatch, I imagine you lot have it bad." Lucio said as Mcree leant past him and grabbed a bagel. He took a bite as he leant against the wall.

"Yeah, Yuun especially, she joined so young."

"How old was she when she joined?" Lucio asked as the conversation in the other room grew louder.

"14. I joined the same year, bout a month after her. But I was 17."

Lucio let out a whistle. Mcree smiled as he remembered how they had met.

"I'd- christ- I'd just been caught and thrown into the overwatch interrogation. I'd put up a fight against them, got a broken nose and a damn near sprained arm for it. I was angry and scared cause they had beaten the shit out of me. As far as I knew any one who came through that door could do the same."

"I assume Yuuna can too." Lucia said with a grin.

"She can. She has."

"She has?"

"Oh yeah, sparring, just straight up angry at me. Anyway, she came in, 14 years old, carrying a medkit, she'd come to fix my nose, see if I'd gotten a concussion. I didn't know that and she was a kid, I was really fucking confused, I assumed she was gonna hurt me so I attacked her."

"Bad decision."

"Oh yeah. Up there with the worst decisions I've made. She had me pinned to the floor in no time. We were both fucking surprised. I think I yelled at her, I think she yelled at me, then she patched me up."

"How long have you known her then?"

"Damn near 20 years."

"Who've you known damn near 20 years?" a voice said with a yawn as they walked in. Sombra smiled as she grabbed a bagel and a mug, placing the bagel in her mouth as she made the coffee.

"Yuuna."

"Didn't think you were old enough to know people that long." she said with a grin before leaving. Mcree rolled his eyes before following her into the living room.

Mcree sat down an ate his bagel, sipping his coffee as the people who had just come back settled down. Yuuna walked out of her room, smiling at Mcree before spotting Gabriel and walking towards him.

"Hey Gabe, how'd you feel?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention. He turned and smiled, though there was pain in his eyes. "Gabe, are you alright?" she asked as he reached a hand for his stomach. She grabbed him as he doubled over, taking his weight off him as she walked him to her room.


	9. Michael Johnson

"What happened?" she asked as she put him down on her bed before closing the door, blocking the others view.

"I- shit- I went on a mission with Jack, just a reccy. Still not used to having a body. I fell. I thought it was fine, I went wraith, thought it absorbed the shock."

"Clearly not. Where did you land, did you hit anything?" she asked as she slowly pulled off his hoodie, assuming his stomach hurt, the way he was holding it.

"Landed on a crate. Jack did his best to patch me up."

"Jack can only do so much." she said as she looked at his chest and stomach. He had a large bruise over his lower ribs and she could tell he had broken one of them at least. There was a chance he had punctured something as well.

"What's the conclusion. Will I live doc?" he asked with a tight grin. He knew it wasn't fatal, it just hurt like hell.

"You've bruised your ribs." she said before gently touching his chest, he closed his eyes tightly as she put a small amount of pressure behind the touch. "Broken a few." she added before removing her hands and reaching for her bag. She grabbed her tablet and loaded it up, turning it to face his chest. She tapped it and a flash blinded him temporarily. She hummed as she looked at the picture, turning it to show him. It was an x ray of his ribcage, he could see at least two broken ribs.

"Well that's not good."

"I've dealt with worse. Jack's biotic field probably numbed the pain, hence why you're only feeling it now." she said before putting it down and pulling her bag onto her bed. She rummaged inside before grabbing a few bottles. He recognised one as the liquid she had used to give him his body back, he thought the other might have been paracetamol.

She pulled some from the bottle Gabe assumed was paracetamol and gently pushed it into his side. He went numb quickly, leaning over unintentionally as his muscles relaxed. She let out a breath that was almost a laugh and turned him so he could lean against the wall. She then grabbed another needle and pushed the serum into his side, he winced a bit at the feeling of the needle but other than that he didn't feel anything.

He felt the serum start to work almost instantly, knitting his bones back together. He was glad that Yuuna had given him the numbing agent, otherwise he would've been in a lot more pain.

"Try not to move too much, I can help with the bones, but the bruises aren't the main problem, so they wont be healed immediately."

"So I'm gonna be sore for a few days. Better then having broken bones." Gabe replied as the door opened. Jack looked between the two before stepping inside and closing the door.

"He alright?" he asked, eyes catching Gabe's.

"I'm fine."

"He's only saying that cause I numbed the fuck outta his side. He broke a few ribs, they're healing. He'll have bruises longer than the bones are broken."

"I shoulda looked out for him." Jack said.

"No, he's meant to be a competent soldier, who should know better than falling onto a crate." Yuuna replied with a smile. Gabe let out a laugh before wincing as Jack let out a small chuckle.

"You got me there." he said before trying to get up. Yuuna let him, standing up and offering him a hand when he stumbled.

"Hows the walking coming anyway? Everything working fine?" she asked, "Not hampering any of the abilities Moira gave you?"

"Everything's fine. Getting better quickly, prolly cause I remember how to do it."

"Always easier learning to walk the second time." Yuuna said with a shake of her leg.

"I meant to ask you, when did you loose that?" Jack asked as Gabe stood next to the wall, hand resting on it just in case.

"Oh, a while ago. Bout 2 years after I left." she said. "Glad I'd finished growing, else that coulda hurt my money." she said with a smile before opening the door. "You're free to go, but take it easy. No more falling onto crates Gabe."

"Yeah Gabi, no more scaring the crap outta me." Jack said as they left the room.

"I'll try not to." Gabe said with a smile over at Jack. "You haven't called me Gabi in a long time." he said quieter than before, Yuuna saw the blush cross his cheeks as he smiled. Jack looked down, he himself blushing.

"Couldn't exactly call you it as the reaper."

"Touché."

"How many people actually knew you were the reaper?" Yuuna asked as she leant against the wall.

"Jack, Ana, Angela. Jesse probably figured it out a while ago. A few could guess."

"Seems like everyone bar me. Weren't you going round killing us all at some point?"

"I wanted revenge, on- I just-. Yeah I was."

"My name was on that list of your's I know that. I know you got a personnel list from Winston. You didn't come after me, why?"

"You would have been hard to kill. Especially with Yomi." he said.

"Fair point."

"I sent agents to your location, but you weren't there."

Yuuna turned around and glared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You what?" she asked as she walked towards him slowly, head tilted slightly. Gabe swallowed as she grabbed his collar. "You did what Gabe?" she asked as she pressed her forearm against his throat.

"No one was hurt."

"Cabron, that not what I asked. Why did you send talon after a doctor on the front lines?" she said her voice an angry hiss.

"You're a huge fucking threat Yuuna. A kid who can kill you and name the bones they're breaking, a fucking terrifying combination if you ask me." Gabe managed to get out before Jack grabbed her and pulled her away. Yuuna shrugged away from him and glared at the man.

"So long as no one was hurt I'll let it slide, but if I hear of any more failed attempts on my life, you'll have more broken bones, and I'll let them heal the old fashioned way." she said before walking away, opening the door to the kitchen and walking out to the back garden.

She sucked in a cold breath of air and sat on the ground. She close her eyes and let her body relax, she hadn't realised how long it had been since she'd meditated. She emptied her mind and listened to the birds chirping in the trees and tried to ignore the cold as it bit into her arms. She took a steadying breath as she started to feel the earth moving beneath her, started to feel the frost biting in to her legs, feeling it melting. She barely heard the door open, but she did hear the person slowly walk towards her. She caught their hand as they went to touch her shoulder.

"Yuuna, are you alright?" Genji asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine, just angry. But it'll pass." she replied quietly as he sat next to her.

"So you were meditating."

"I was. It's been so long since I had a safe space to do so."

"I cant imagine there are many on the front." Genji said, she could hear the smile behind the mask.

"I kinda wanna scream, but I think I'd terrify everyone."

"Yeah, please don't. You know how sensitive my ears are."

"I'm meditating instead. I'll try not to scream."

"Much appreciated." Genji said as he crossed his legs. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go for it." she said. They sat in silence, happy in their company. They sat in silence for a while before the door opened. They both looked up and saw Jack stood just outside, arms crossed against the cold.

"Are you alright Yuuna?"

"I'm fine."

"You're right to be pissed." Jack continued as he walked over.

"Why did no one attempt to stop him? Why didn't you?" Yuuna asked as she turned to look at him. Genji tilted his head in question.

"I tried, in Egypt. He caught me off guard, got in close."

"He always did prefer close combat." Genji said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I came here to tell you that you're with me tomorrow. We're going to Gibraltar to try and get that place suitable." Jack said, tilting his head towards Yuuna.

"We? Who else?"

"Winston. Someone else is meeting us there, but I'm not telling you who."

"Someone I haven't seen in a long time I take it."

"None of us have seen them for a while." Jack said with a smile. "But we're glad to have them back."

"You gonna give me a hint as to who it is?"

"We thought they were dead."

"Wow that narrows it down." Genji said with a laugh. Yuuna let out a breath as Jack chuckled.

"Why me, I understand you, you're the ex head, and Winston used to live there. Why me?"

"Could always do with an extra pair of hands. Plus you have the best memory of us all." Jack replied as he leant against the door.

"How are you getting there? Lena took some of the others on a mission in the shadow earlier."

"Public plane. Winston went ahead with Lena, He'll get there early tomorrow."

"You are aware you're wanted all over the world right?" Yuuna asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"I was hoping you could help with that. If I look like one of your patients they wont question me."

"You want to be my patient?"Yuuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its the easiest way for me to get anywhere."

"Alright. I can cover your eyes, there probably the most recognisable feature, just pretend you've lost your sight."

"I won't really have to pretend on that." he said with a dry laugh.

"What do you mean?" Genji asked as he looked up at the man. Yuuna tilted her head and stood up.

"The explosion?"

"Almost completely lost the sight in my left eye, partially lost the sight in my right. Think it's something like 86% sight in my right, means my peripheral isn't as clear as it used to be."

"The explosion did that?" Genji asked as Yuuna walked over to Jack and looked at his eyes, only then noticing the slight milky colour to his eye. His right eye followed her, making his left look at her, it was eerie to say the least.

"That and gave me the worst concussion I have had in my life. I can barely remember anything before the explosion. I remember people and that's about it. People told me about what happened to overwatch, but I barely remember any of it."

"You were lucky to get out of the explosion alive." Yuuna said as she stepped back. "You stayed in the building so long, making sure we were all out. I owe you my life for that day."

"I think the only reason I made it out at all is cause of the SEP." Jack said with a smile. "Never thought I'd be happy about being a labrat." he continued as he leant against the wall.

"What do you remember?" Genji asked as he stood up.

"I remember my home, then joining the military. The SEP, then meeting Gabe. I had forgotten Gabi, I'd forgotten him. I didn't remember him till I saw the reaper flash on the tv. It hurt, all that hitting at once."

"I can imagine, all those emotions." Yuuna said. "All those memories. How much of you and Gabe do you remember now?"

"Most of it. Gabe has been filling me in on things I forgot. I forgot that we- that we hadn't actually gotten married."

"No, overwatch was destroyed before you got the chance." Genji said. "We should go inside, it's cold." he said before opening the door and gesturing for them to step inside. They walked in and shivered at the change of temperature.

"When are we leaving then? Plane takes 8 ish hours doesn't it?" Yuuna asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Something like that, yeah." Jack replied as Genji walked to his room.

"Alright. So, you'll still have to sign in, question is, what does you hand print say?"

"I don't know. Might say Soldier 76, might say Jack Morrison. Either isn't good."

"I can change that." a voice said making them turn.

Sombra was sat on the sofa opposite them with a mug of coffee she was hugging, as though she was trying to get warm.

"Well seeing as you don't exist in the system any more I'd assume so." Jack said. Sombra smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What'll it cost us?" Yuuna asked. Sombra raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think it'll cost anything, I'm on your side aren't I?" she asked making Yuuna raise her eyebrow. "Fine, I need some clothes, I left mine at Talon." she said.

"We can arrange that." Jack said. Sombra smiled and stood up, walking over to a laptop bag and pulled it to her.

"Lets get started then." she said as she set up the laptop. She pulled out a scanner and put it on the table next to her. "Scan your hand Jack." she said as she turned the scanner on, pulling up a system and typing something in.

Jack placed his hand near the scanner, Yuuna grabbed his hand and put it on the scanner.

"The old man's sights going I see."

"Old man's sights been gone for a while." Yuuna replied as she sat on the sofa, watching as Sombra typed into the laptop.

"What do you want to be called? Steve Rogers? James Barnes?"

"How about something nondescript, like Mark Jones?" Jack said with a smile as he caught the captain America references.

"There's nondescript and then there's nondescript. How about Michael Johnson, or Michael Reyes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Jack turned to her, glaring as his cheeks turned red. A part of him had always wondered what it would sound like, taking Reyes as his last name.

"Michael Johnson will do."

"Sure thing." Sombra said before typing into the computer.

Yuuna fiddled on her phone as she waited for them to be done, checking departure times and arrival times.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go soon if we want to be there before 11." she said as she clicked onto the next plane from Gothenburg.

"Winston already got tickets for us, think it was the 4 o'clock plane." Jack said. Yuuna looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned.

"We'll have to go soon then." she said as she stood up and walked towards her room, grabbing her bag which she had yet to unpack. "You nearly done Sombra?"

"Just adding the finishing touches." she said before standing up and smiling. "All done. Have fun in Gibraltar." she said as Jack stood up and walked to his room.

He came back with a bag slung over his shoulder and smiled at Yuuna. Yuuna reached into her bag and grabbed some gauze, placing it over his eyes as he closed them. She held it there before grabbing a bandage and starting to rap it around his head.

"Not too tight?"

"It's fine." he replied as she tied it off. She stepped back and looked at the bandage. "How do I look?" he asked with a smile.

"Fortunately, not like Jack Morrison, just some poor sod." Yuuna said with a relieved smile.

"Good. Lets go." he said before taking a blind step. He scrunched his nose and Yuuna laughed.

"Come on old man, I'm driving." she said as she looped his arm over her shoulder. Jack sighed and let her help him out of the house.


	10. Welcome to Gibraltar

She helped him into the seat of the van before getting in herself and starting the engine. It was a short drive to the airport, they were quiet for the most of the drive.

"I wish I could see what it looks like. The last time I was here was the explosion."

"I would describe it but I don't have the words." Yuuna replied as she looked at the sunset. They were quiet after that. She stopped the van when they got to the airport, helping Jack out and letting him lean on her as they walked towards the entrance.

"Doctor Aaron?" a man at the desk said as she presented her hand to be scanned.

"I have to get this man to Gibraltar." she said as she let go of Jack who stood on his own and looked in the direction of the man.

"Is he safe to fly?" he asked, looking at Jack.

"Yes. He wanted to go home so I am taking him there, making sure he gets there safely."

"What's his name?"

"Michael Johnson." Jack replied as he looked towards the floor.

"What happened to his eyes?"

"He got blinded, he had surgery a few weeks ago, just transferring him to his home hospital." Yuuna replied before holding Jack's hand out for it to be scanned.

"Two tickets for Yuuna Aaron and patient. Alright, all checks out, go ahead." the man said. Yuuna smiled and pulled her bag up higher before leading Jack to the gate.

They boarded without problem, which left them both uneasy. Yuuna fidgeted in her seat as Jack put some headphones in and listened to some music. The flight was 8 hours long, they slept of a large part of it, unsure what to do otherwise.

"We will be landing soon so please put your seatbelts on." Yuuna heard for the second time in 3 days. She strapped in and them nudged Jack.

"We're landing, strap in." she said as he pulled his headphones out. He reached for the strap and strapped himself in, struggling slightly but managing. "How do the bandages feel?" Yuuna asked. "They itchy?"

"A bit." Jack replied as he reached up to scratch the bandage. Yuuna moved his hand away.

"I'll sort them out when we land, okay?"

"Okay." Jack said as they started to land.

It had just turned midnight when they landed. Yuuna retied the bandages as they waited for the taxi to come pick them up.

"Just a little longer." Yuuna said.

"I know kiddo." he replied as she tied the bandages again. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and let her lead him out into the cold night air. Even though it was early November it was still somewhat warm in Gibraltar. It still reached over 15 degrees, a huge difference to the -3 in Gothenburg.

"I forget how warm it stays here." Yuuna said as she looked up at the sky.

"It always was warm here. Gabi said it reminded him of home, I kinda see what he means now." Jack replied as the taxi pulled up. They rolled the window down and looked at the two of them.

"Taxi for Yuuna Aaron."

"That's me." she said, stepping forwards and opening the door. The driver pressed a button on the dashboard and the boot opened, Yuuna let Jack in before taking his bag and putting it in the boot along with hers. She went to sit next to him before realising she should sit next to the driver.

"So, whose the guy?" he asked, tapping in the address Winston had given him when he had called him.

"Michael, he's one of my patients, he just wanted to go home, but he needed medical care, thought I'd help him home." Yuuna replied.

"You're so nice to everyone, you know that. Wish my wife were as nice as you, you're a lot prettier too."

"Hey now. Leave her be." Jack said, seeming to sense how uneasy Yuuna got.

"Why, you dating her? Didn't think so. Hey, I'll make this a free ride if you meet me later."

"Umm no. I have some standards." Yuuna replied as she clenched her hands. He let out a laugh and put his hand on her leg.

"Yer funny too. Anything bad about you?"

"Yeah." she said as she drew a knife from her pocket. "Plenty." she said as she placed it against his neck. He removed his hand and drove them to the place they had decided to meet the others.

They pulled up and Yuuna got out of the car, grabbing their bags before helping Jack out of the car.

"How much?" Yuuna asked a she leant through the window.

"Free. Have a good time here."

"Thanks." she said before walking over to the building they had said to meet at.

Winston was stood just inside the door as the car whizzed away. Yuuna quickly unwrapped the bandages around Jack's eyes and he blinked in the harsh lighting. Winston smiled and walked over to them, wrapping them in a warm hug.

"Welcome to Gibraltar. They're already waiting for us so we should go." Winston said as he let them go. Yuuna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're really not telling me who "they" are are you?"

"Not a chance." Winston said, she could hear the smile in his voice.

They walked down to the base slowly, careful of every noise they heard, scared of what the dark might hold. They could see the base from the lights on inside. _She smiled as she remembered the last time she had been there. She remembered waking up at the crack of dawn as Mcree ran past the doors screaming that it was snowing. She remembered the snow ball fight that followed, which was a terrible idea on everyone's parts._

"Yuuna?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just remembering that time it snowed."

Winston laughed and continued down the path to the base.

"What happened? I don't remember it?"

"You weren't there, don't worry. You haven't forgotten it, you were at a meeting in London I think." she said quietly. He nodded and they continued down the path to the base where the doors were slowly opening.

A small figure was stood in the doorway looking nervous. Yuuna recognised them almost instantly as they stepped forwards. Her hair was tied out of her face, but her bangs remained hanging in front of her glasses.

"Mei? Is that you Mei?" Yuuna asked as she walked over to the other woman, hugging her close.

"Hi Yuuna. Long time no see." she said with a small smile as Yuuna let her go.

"Gods- wha- what happened? You went to eco point then dropped off the signal?"

"Yeah. We missed a supply delivery and there was a storm coming so Oparah set us to hibernate."

"It went wrong didn't it?"

"Yes. 9 years later and here I am." she said with a sad smile. Yuuna hugged her again before turning to glare at Winston and Jack.

"You guys are jerks for not telling me it was Mei." she said as she hugged her. "I'm glad you're alive Mei." Yuuna said before letting her go and entering the building.

The base had barely changed since she had last been, sure it was dustier and in need of some repair, but the fridge was still covered in pictures by Fareeha. The sofa still had that old blackwatch blanket thrown over the back, and there were still books sat on the table, marks still holding long forgotten places. She could just about make out the names carved into the wall, Mcree's was the easiest to see, he always took up as much space as he wanted.

Yuuna walked over to the wall and ran her hand over the names. Some were carved deep into the rock, others were in faded pen, only just legible after all the years. Names she had almost forgotten, names she could never forget, and names whose owner screamed at her as she forgot them. Yuuna grabbed a pen from her bag and went over the names, making them easier to read, harder to forget.

"How many of them are dead now?" Mei asked as she walked over.

"Too damn many." Jack said as he walked over, eyes looking over the names.

Yuuna looked up the wall, looking for names she hadn't redone, spotting some out of her reach. Jack wordlessly took the pen from her and did them.

"How much of the base has electricity?" Yuuna asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"A few rooms, mine and Winston's, the lab, this room and the kitchen." Mei said as she looked around the base. "Sorry it's not much."

"That's why we're here." Yuuna said, yawning quietly. "We'll start tomorrow, right now I think we all need sleep." Yuuna said as she walked over to a chair and sat down, resting her head on the table. "You take the sofa Jack." she said.

Jack sat down, putting his bag on the floor as Mei and Winston left the room. He stretched and lied down on the sofa, rolling onto his side as he watched Yuuna's breathing even out, knowing she had fallen asleep. He smiled gently as he sat up, grabbing the blanket and walking over to her, draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks kiddo." he said before going back to the sofa and rolling onto his side.


	11. Clean up detail

**AN: Haha, oh it has been a while. I've had this chapter, and a few others, just sitting there cause I wanted to be ahead, but I got stuck, and I still kinda am stuck after a certain point. But I thought it was about time to update this, hope you like.**

 _Jack blinked up at the sun as a shadow passed his face. He glared up at the man it belonged to, he'd seen him around before but they had never spoken. He was tall, a similar height to himself, with dark skin littered with small silver scars. His hair was just too long to be dress code, but Jack thought the way it curled confused the others. His mouth was moving and Jack blinked a few times._

 _"_ _Oi, like what you see? I was saying you need to get up." his voice was a lot nicer than he had thought it might be, gruff but pleasant._

 _"_ _Do I know you?" Jack asked as he sat up, running a hand through his hair. The man shook his head and offered him a hand up._

 _"_ _No, never met ya. Seen you around though, from what I've seen you fight well. Names Gabriel Reyes." he said as Jack stood up._

 _"_ _Thanks. I'm Jack Morrison. Why do I need to get up?" Jack asked as he stretched, he noticed Gabriel give him a once over and became self conscious of the scars that littered his arms from working the farm._

 _"_ _We're sparring soon, thought someone ought to wake you before one of the officers did." Gabe replied, pulling his eyes up to meet Jack's blue. His were a lovely brown, turning orange in the sunset._

 _"_ _Thanks for that. The officers aren't the best."_

 _"_ _They aren't even that good." Gabriel said with a wicked smile, as though remembering something. Jack just smiled._

 _Jack remembered the office barely. He remembered the people that had filled it that day and the stupid streamers that had been thrown at him by Fareeha. He remembered them still dangling from his hair when the music started. Fareeha pulled Angela out for a dance as Mcree pulled Yuuna out for a dance, they weren't dating yet, but they were close friends._

 _Gabriel walked over to him, a heavy alcohol induced blush dusting his cheeks. He moved the pink strands from his face and tucked it behind his ear, bending close and kissing his cheek. It was the first time he had kissed him in front of the others._

 _"_ _Pink looks good on you." he said with a smile making Jack blush. He didn't move away, just stood close to him and rested his head on his shoulder, swaying slowly to the music._

 _"_ _You're way too drunk to be standing Gabi." he said quietly, Gabriel laughed and nuzzled closer._

 _"_ _Why do you think I'm leaning on you?" he asked as he gently kissed his neck. Jack moaned quietly before taking the drink from Gabriel's hand and downing its contents. He scrunched his nose at the tang before letting the buzz hit._

 _"_ _Deberías ir a la cama." Jack said, knowing that he was grammatically wrong. Gabe laughed._

 _"_ _Sólo si vienes conmigo." Gabe replied making Jack laugh. Jack wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist and pulled him closer._

 _"_ _He cambiado mi mente." Jack said as Gabe looked up from his shoulder and kissed him gently, Jack could taste the alcohol on his lips. It was a soft, almost sleepy kiss. Gabe had him pinned to the wall and was using this to his advantage._

 _"_ _Get a room you two." Ana said as she pulled another party popper at them, making them both jump. The rainbow streamers fell on both of them and Gabe laughed._

 _"_ _Un arco iris par los gays." he said. Jack snorted and rested his head against Gabriel's shoulder._

 _"_ _Que terrible puta, dejar." Mcree said making them laugh harder._

Jack woke up slowly, his hand reaching for his cheek.

"Gabi." he said quietly. He smiled and lowered his hands as he sat up. He looked around the room, noticing that the blanket was draped over him. Nothing had really changed, a few of the books that had been on the table had been put into a bookshelf, and the chair Yuuna had fallen asleep in had been tucked in.

He got up and walked towards the clock he could just make out, reading the time. 7 in the morning.

"Hey Jack." a tired voice from the kitchen. Jack turned and smiled at Yuuna before walking over to her, using the walls to help himself get there. Yuuna pushed the chair opposite her out as he reached her.

"Where are the others?" he asked as he sat down, leaning his head on the table.

"Getting dressed as far as I am aware." Yuuna replied before getting up. "You want a coffee, tea?"

"Water will be fine, gotta take my meds." he said. Yuuna raised her eyebrows but grabbed him a mug and filled it with water as he felt around in his pocket for the pill bottle. He undid the cap and tapped one out as she handed him the mug.

"Oxycodone? Chronic pain?"

"It started a few years ago, took a few too many falls, old bones never healed right." he said after he swallowed the tablet down. Yuuna smiled and sat back down.

"You're getting old Jack."

"You being 34 aint making me feel any younger." Jack replied making Yuuna let out a snort.

"Not much I can do bout that." she replied as she ran a hand through her hair before tying it up. "What were you dreaming bout? You seemed happy."Yuuna said. Jack looked up and smiled slightly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Gabe, remembering when we first met, and the new years party."

"The one where Ana sent you to your rooms?" Yuuna asked with a smile that turned into a laugh when Jack nodded.

"It was the first time he kissed me in front of everyone." Jack said before making a grab for his phone. "We should probably call them, tell them we made it here alright." Jack said as he flicked through his contacts, pulling up Torbjörn's number and dialling it.

He placed the phone on the table and flicked it so the screen hovered over it, a buffering simple circling in the middle. The phone on the other end was picked up and Gabe was facing them.

"Hey Jack." Gabe said with a smile. Jack smiled back.

"Hey Gabi." Jack said before frowning. "Wait- what time is it there?" Jack asked.

"The same time as is in Gibraltar Jack." Gabe replied, smiling gently.

"Just calling to say we got here safe, no one recognised the number 2 most wanted man in the world." Yuuna said with a smile. Gabriel grinned.

"Most of the men we're probably distracted by you." Gabe said.

"Taxi driver definitely was." Jack said making Yuuna gag.

"Taxi driver can burn in hell." Yuuna muttered making Jack let out a loud laugh as she got up.

"What did she say?" Gabe asked as she walked around the table.

"I'm gonna get changed."

"Okay. She said the taxi driver can burn in hell."

"What did the taxi driver do to her?" Gabe asked, partially amused but largely serious.

"Hit on her terribly. Crossed a fuck tonne of lines, she ended up putting a knife to his neck."

Gabe laughed.

"I taught her well." he said with a smile, Jack let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt you taught her that." Jack replied.

They spoke for a while, just nattering between the two of them. Eventually Mei walked into the room, hair tied neatly into a bun as she walked over to him.

"Who are you talking to Jack?" she asked, unable to see Gabriel.

"Gabe." he replied as she reached him and looked at the screen. Gabe raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Mei. I- I thought we lost you."

"So did I you. I woke up and heard of this man called the reaper."

"Ah yeah. About that-"

"Don't, we can talk when you all get here." she said before smiling. "Jack, we were going to start work, so I suggest you stop talking to your boyfriend." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and walked away. Gabe let out a laugh as Jack blushed.

"Go Jackie, we can talk tomorrow." Gabe said before hanging up. Jack put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. He stretched and followed Mei down to the lab, looking around the hallway. A few of the rooms had names carved in the door, others had yellowed paper stuck on, cracking at the edges.

"You done talking to Gabe?" Yuuna asked from up a ladder. She seemed to be unscrewing an airvent that a series of wires seemed to go through.

"Yeah. Sorry talking so long."

"It's fine Jack, you haven't seen each other in a long time, it's understandable." Winston said next to Yuuna as she handed him the airvent cover.

"Better not be any damn spiders in there." she said as she took the torch Winston offered her.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he walked over and held the ladder, steadying it as it wobbled slightly.

"There's a room with all the electric in, small problem though, we have to go through a locked door that we can't open. Seems when the power died the door went into look down."

"Ah. So Yuuna's going to open the door?"

"No, it won't open without the power, she's going to turn on the power." Winston replied.

Yuuna looked into the airvent and let out a disgruntled huff.

"Give me my phone, I'm going in." she said, turning on her torch and starting into the vent. A string of curses, a mix of Japanese, English, and Spanish, fell from the vent as she started down.

There was silence for a while then an echoing clang followed by an almost silent landing. Winston's phone rang and he flicked up, Yuuna's face glowed in the darkness.

"Made it, now what?" she asked as she turned the phone so that it was aimed at a large console.

"There should be a large button, next to a lever." Winston said. Yuuna put the phone down and walked around, the lighting changing as she looked for the lever and button. She made a noise before walking over and picked the phone back on.

"This it?" she asked as she walked over to a lever with a button next to it.

"Looks like it. Pull the lever down and hold it for 5 seconds, then press the button. That should trigger the electric to turn back on." Winston said. Yuuna nodded and put the phone back down. She went back over to the lever and pulled down, it barely moved.

"Kuso, this thing is practically rusted." she said before lifting her feet of the floor and using her weight to pull it down. It gave suddenly and she fell hard onto her knees. "Oh mother fucker. Meirda that hurt." she said, holding it down for 5 seconds.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"You should watch your language." Winston said as he turned to look at Mei who had wondered off to one of the desks, opening her laptop.

"Pressing the button now." Yuuna said before the lights flickered on. All the electricals that weren't deemed as necessary turned on, a blast of air conditioning hitting them. Yuuna blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light before smiling. "On my way back." she said before turning her phone off.

"Athena, how are we looking?" Winston asked.

"Not good Winston. The power won't last long unless you can clean the solar panels." Athena's voice said, cracking and uncertain. "It's good to be back."

"Good to have you back." Winston said as the door opened. Yuuna stepped inside and ran a hand through her hair, grabbing the bits of cobweb and dust clinging to her.

"Urgh, so many spiders." she said with a shiver before smiling. "Power's back."

"Temporarily, we need to sort out the solar panels." Mei said as she stood up.

"Where are they?" Yuuna asked, untying her hair and taking the brush Mei offered her, running it through her hair.

"We'll show you, there are lots of them." Winston said as he started out of the room. Yuuna tied her hair up as Jack followed the scientist down the corridor, back to the entrance and out, to some small buildings whose roof was covered in them. They were in a state of disrepair, parts falling off and covered in dirt and bird poo.

"That looks nasty."

"Doesn't look good." Jack said as he grabbed a ladder and moved it to the the side. Mei walked out of the door with a bucket and several sponges.

"Let's get cleaning." she said as she climbed up the stairs.

They all climbed up the ladder and looked at the panels.

"I think we're all gonna need to wash after this." Jack said as he took a sponge from one of the bucket, Mei had gone down to get a second, and squeezed the water onto the panel.

"Calling dibs on first shower, none of you had to crawl through the airvent." Yuuna said before she started to clean.

It took 3 hours before Athena informed them that they had cleaned enough tile for the base to run properly.

"Thank fuck."

"Language." Jack said, looking over at Yuuna.

"Which one, English, Japanese, or Spanish?"

"All of them."

"Well damn cabron, kutabare." Yuuna replied with a grin as she jumped off the roof.

"Please stop, I only understand the Spanish." Jack yelled after her, though there was no bite to his words. Yuuna laughed before running back into the base.

Jack climbed down the ladder, letting Mei go after him, taking one of the buckets from her. She smiled her thanks before taking it off of him.

"I swear she was 24 last year." Mei said with a sad smile.

"No. She's 34 now. Must feel weird for her, you were older last time she saw you, now she's both older and younger."

"It's confusing to say the least." Mei said as she started towards the base.

When they got inside Yuuna was already changed, a towel draped over her sholders as she brushed her hair.

"Shower's free." she said with a smile as a phone rang. They all furrowed their eyebrows, reaching or their phones, checking to see whose it was. Yuuna pulled hers out from her trousers and smiled. "Hey Jesse." she said as she flicked the screen up, Jack shook his head and walked towards the showers.

"You alright with me showering? You can go first if you wa-"

"Go for it Jack, I didn't get that messy." Mei said with a smile, sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey Yuun, hows the base going?" Jesse asked. Yuuna cringed and reached to turn down the volume.

"Going good. Give me a warning next time you call so I can turn the volume down." Yuuna said with a small smirk. Jesse laughed.

"Sure."

"Oh, Jesse, do you remember the eco point thing? Where we lost everyone?" she said, trying to keep the smile off her face as she walked over to Mei, keeping the phone facing her.

"Where we lost Mei and Oparah? Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason, just that we didn't loose all of them." she said with a grin as she sat down next to Mei and held the phone between them.

"Hi." Mei said nervously.

"Oh- oh shit. Hi Mei. Oh shit, you're alive? How?"

"Woah Jesse, calm down." Yuuna said with a smile. " You can ask her when you get here. Why'd you call?"

"Oh, I wanted to asked how it was going, that as all."

"Really? You could've asked Gabe. Oh wait, didn't you go on that date with Hanzo? How did that go?"

"Who's Hanzo?" Mei asked.

"Do you remember Genji? His older brother." Yuuna replied with a smile.

"It went well." Jesse said with a smile, a blush colouring his cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush." a voice on the other side said making Mcree laugh and blush harder.

"You're still with him?"

"First of all, even if I wasn't still out with him, we are all currently living in Torb's house, in case you've forgotten. Secondly yes, I just thought I ought to ask how it was going."

"Well, it's going good. I hope you enjoy the rest of your date." Yuuna said as Hanzo muttered something on the other end that made Jesse laugh.

"I gotta go, glad to know all is going well." he said before hanging up. Yuuna put her phone away and leant on Mei's shoulder.

"I'm glad that they're happy." Mei said with a a smile as she ran her hand though Yuuna's hair.

"Yeah. I think it's been a while since Hanzo has been happy." Yuuna replied as she sat up straight and stretched.

"What else do we have to do? If anything?"

"We should probably clean the rooms, we couldn't open all of them before hand, probably best to at least let them air and dust them."Mei replied before standing up. "Athena, open the doors to the bedrooms."

"Doors are open." Athena replied, her voice a lot clearer than earlier. Yuuna stood up and started down the hallway.

"Lets see the damage." she said as she walked towards the door that had once lead to her room.


	12. Memories, both good and bad

She let out a sigh as she stepped inside. It smelt like dust and the perfume she used to wear when she was last there. She remembered that she had left the perfume in the drawer by her bed and reached for it, trying to remember the scent. She opened it, the drawer creaking at the action, and pulled out the almost empty bottle. The liquid inside had gone a weird colour and she could just make out the letters that said vanilla. She let out a laugh, remembering that she had gotten it from Mcree. She set it aside, there was no way in hell she was using it again, it was well past its use by date.

She looked around and opened the window, pulling the curtains open and letting the room air. The light breeze kicked up the dust and made her cough, she sat down on the bed and hands on her knees as she took in deep breaths. She looked around the room properly and saw the photo tacked to the wall and walked towards it. The picture had cracked with time but she could still make out the people inside. It was her, Gabe, Genji, and Jesse from their mission in Egypt. Yuuna smiled as she remembered what had happened that day. It had been a long mission, with a few injuries on their behalf, they had all been tired and hungry and someone had asked for their picture, they had saved their lives.

They all looked like shit, they were covered in bruises and had just washed off the blood from scratches and cuts. They were wearing loose clothes and you could see the bandages from some of the more serious wounds. She flipped the photo over and looked at the back, recognising her handwriting. Egypt mission 2058, she had written. She smiled and stood up, putting it back on the wall before continuing to tidy.

When she was done she walked back to the main room and sat on the sofa, grabbing the blanket from the sofa and pulling it over her shoulders. She had cleaned about 4 of the rooms, and had let the others air. Jack had decided to clean a few, he did the best he could, which was fine in most cases, but he needed help with the smaller things, like doing the buttons up on the duvet covers. He had found a few photos in his his old room, but he couldn't quite make out who they were of, so he had asked Yuuna. She had told him, told him the story behind the photo, or if she couldn't she told him who could.

"I think the others can start coming here." Mei said as she walked over to the washing machine that Jack was fiddling with and pressed the start button. He smiled at her and grabbed a mug from the side.

"Yeah, seems close to habitable." Yuuna said.

"The machinery will probably need oiling. I don't want to do that, I might get caught in it." Winston said as he sat down next to Yuuna.

"I'd offer, but I might need help." Jack said.

"I'll help." Yuuna said with a yawn, looking up at the clock. "Is it really only 4?"

"Apparently so. What do you guys want to eat?" Winston asked as Mei hummed a tune and sat down by the table.

"Do we have any food here?" Jack asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"We have some, not a lot, neither of us can exactly leave without causing a scene." Mei said as she looked up at him. "And I don't think either of you can. Well maybe Yuun, you've been travelling the world. Jack on the other hand is both dead and wanted so yeah, Jack can't leave the base." she continued as a phone went off. Winston reached around for his pocket, recognising the noise.

"Winston, the missions finished, how goes the cleaning?"

"Lena, it goes well." he said before flicking the screen up. " We were thinking it was habitable, if you want you can come here."

"There's a storm blocking us from going back to Torb's, going to Gib will probably be easier. It's me and a couple of others, you got enough room?"

"Plenty, just cleaned out all of the room's, if their lucky they might have their own room."

"Well I doubt Hana has a room nor does Amelie, but Angie and Rein should."

"Oh yeah they definitely have rooms. We'll need you to get some food though, we're running low." Winston said.

"I can grab some takeaway when we get there, though I think Amelie will turn her nose up at whatever we eat." Tracer said with a grin. They heard some rapid French quickly followed by Lena's laughter. "See ya soon Winston." Tracer said before grinning and saluting them.

"See ya Lena." he said before hanging up.

"Where was their mission?" Jack asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"They were in Italy. Shouldn't take that long." Winston replied. "We should probably make sure that the runway is clear." he said as he stood up.

"Yeah." Mei said as she stood up and started towards the door, opening it and walking out.

The others followed quickly and walked towards the runway. It was a bit dirty, and the light weren't on, but that could be fixed by finding the switch. Winston walked to the small building across and pulled a switch, the lights coming on quickly. The runway was a bit messy, cables and boxes had made their way across. They spent half an hour picking them up and putting them back in the buildings.

It was a few hours until they got a call from Tracer.

"Am I clear for landing?" her voice was faint, as though someone else was holding the phone for her.

"Good to go." Winston replied as the plane entered their line of sight. They all went inside and let Tracer land without having to worry about hitting them. They heard the plane land and waited for a few minutes as Tracer ran through the landing checks.

They landed and Tracer opened the door, jumping down and stretching as the others got off slowly. Hana and Amelie looked around, Hana turning to take in the sunset over the cliff and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Hana said as Angela walked over a placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is, and luckily, it doesn't get cold here." Angela said with a smile before walking towards the door and opening it. Hana laughed and ran after her, holding her elbow slightly as she skidded to a stop at the door.

She looked inside and her eyes widened.

"Woah." she looked around and saw the wall covered in names and the ship Winston had used to land. She walked over to the wall and traced her fingers over the names, almost drawing her hand back at how cold it was. "Are your names on here?" she asked, looking over at the group sat on the sofa.

Yuuna nodded and turned, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Just under your hand." she said, Hana looked and smiled.

"Mine's near the top." Jack said as Hana looked up.

"Jack Morrison, I thought you were dead." she said with a smile, he had told her his story but had never mentioned his name.

"So did a lot of people, that was the point." Jack replied as he put his mug down and leant against the side of the sofa. Hana looked up the wall again.

"Mei, is your name on here?" she asked, looking at the smaller woman.

"No."

"Wait, Hana knew you were alive, was it only me that didn't?" Yuuna asked as she turned and looked over her shoulder at Mei.

" Well Jesse didn't."

"Christ, how did I not know?"

"You were busy."

"Can I write my name?" Hana asked as she looked over the wall one last time. "I am part of Overwatch now right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess you are." Jack said as he reached for a pen and threw it at her, Hana caught it and smiled before faltering, a dark blush covered her cheeks and she looked at the floor.

"You alright?" Winston asked as he looked over at the girl. She nodded though the blush didn't go away. "You sure?"

"I don't know how to write my name, in English." she said quietly, as though she didn't want anyone to hear. Yuuna raised her eyebrows then smiled.

"Makes sense, you learnt English through words, but the written is harder." she said making Hana nod.

"We can teach you. If you want to write your name in Korean you can, you can write it in English underneath." Angela said as she walked over and looked at the wall, spotting her name on the wall. Hana nodded her head and wrote her name quickly, the red fading from her cheeks.

"It ruins the look of the wall." she said, glaring at her name.

"Nah, it adds to it." Jack said as he walked over and looked at the name, unable to see it from the sofa. "Kinda surprised you don't know English, you speak it well."

"I'm fluent speaking wise, but, I struggled to understand the alphabet it was written in. I gave up, when I'm streaming I speak so it was easier." Hana replied, handing Jack back the pen, but Amelie walked over and took the pen. She leant up and wrote her name on the wall.

Amélie Lacroix was written in large looping letters just above Hana's. She took special care with the accents. Yuuna smiled, realising what she was doing as she stepped back and handed Jack the pen.

"Now it's not the odd one out." she said before going to the sofa and sitting down. Yuuna grabbed the pen from Jack and walked over to her name, trying desperately to remember how her mother had written it on her birthday cards.

優奈 , she didn't know what her last name was in kanji but it made the wall look less English, and it represented the vast away of places the people came from. Mei stood up and walked over and took the pen.

周美灵, her hand writing was a lot neater than Yuuna's was, the lines more precise, she had written her name like that many times, she knew it of by heart. She then wrote her name in English underneath it.

"It's definitely not the odd one out now." Mei said with a smile as Hana jumped at them, grabbing Yuuna in the hug as well. Lena walked in and smiled.

"Whats all the hugging about?" she asked.

"Hana added her name to the wall." Reinhardt said as he leant against the wall. Tracer grinned and walked over to the hug.

"Officially an overwatch agent now. You know that's breaking the law right?" she asked, grin never leaving her face.

"Guess I'm a criminal then." Hana said with a smile as she let go of the other women.

"Welcome to the gang." Tracer said before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Hana smiled as Amelie looked over at them, leaning over the sofa, and ruffled her hair. Tracer jumped suddenly before pulling back.

"What do you want to eat? You wanted take out right?" she asked as she pulled off her scarf and goggles.

"Yeah, um I don't really mind, maybe a burger." Jack said as he sat down on the sofa. The other nodded as they sat down, Yuuna offering her seat to Reinhardt.

"Hana, Amelie, if you want I can show you to a room. We cleaned most of them today." she said with a yawn as she stretched. Hana pulled her bag higher on her shoulder and nodded. Amelie stood up and smiled gently.

"Lead the way." she said, gesturing for Yuuna to start down the corridor. She lead them to the rooms she knew were empty and pressed her hand on the screen.

"Athena can you set this room for Hana?" she asked as the door slid open.

"Of course Yuuna, if Hana will put her hand on the screen I can hand over ownership of the room." she said. Hana placed her hand on the screen and Athena scanned it, the screen glowing brightly before it made a noise. "Scan complete. Is there anyone else you want to be able to access the room?"

"Jack and Gabriel in case of emergencies." Yuuna said. Hana nodded and stepped inside, throwing her bag on the bed.

" I will have them scan for ever room." Athena said. "Do you want access in case of emergencies?"

"No, unless Hana wants me to."

"No, it's alright, I know where you are."

"Leave me with access to Mcree's and Genji's room though. And them to mine. We need it more than ever now." she said before smiling and walking to the next free room.

"I take it this is mine?"

"Unless you don't want to be next to Hana."

"No it's fine." Amelie said as she placed her hand on the scanner, Athena scanning it and unlocking the door.

"Scan added to database." Athena said as the door opened. Amelie stepped inside and threw her bag on the nearest seat as Hana popped her head out of her door.

"Where's the shower?" she asked.

"Oh, this way, I may as well give you a tour." she said as Hana grabbed a towel and some clothes from her bag. "There are girls and guys showers, cause no one wants to wait for showers." Yuuna said as they started down the corridor again, turning right as they reached an end to the corridor.

"Just in there." Yuuna said. "And through those doors is the training room, and past that is the range." she said, closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows. "If I remember right."

"I'll find my way around. Thanks Yuun." Hana said before diving in the shower room. Yuuna smiled and made her way back, running her hand along the wall as she walked down the corridor.

 _She remembered the first time black watch had stayed there, they hadn't had access to each others rooms. It had been early in the morning, it was still dark, when she had woken up to screaming. They had all chosen rooms next to each other, so she knew who was screaming, it was coming from Genji's room. She walked out of her room and saw Mcree at the door, trying to open it as Genji's screaming grew louder. Mcree pressed his hand on the scanner._

 _"_ _Access denied." the voice said, it wasn't Athena, not yet. Mcree growled slightly as he withdrew his hand. Yuuna placed her hand on the scanner and waited for it to scan, hoping that it would let her in. It didn't and she kicked the door._

 _"_ _Access denied." the voice said as Yuuna went into her room and grabbed the knife from the side of her bed. She used the blade to unscrew the cover and pulled the wires out. The door opened and she sheathed the knife, both of them running to Genji's bed. Mcree held him tight, pulling his arms away from his face, stopping him from pulling and scratching at himself._

 _"_ _Shhh easy Genji." he said as Yuuna sat on the bed next to them both. He calmed down quickly, opening his eyes and relaxing slightly. Mcree let go of his arms and he bent over, placing his head in his hands and starting to cry. Mcree pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Yuuna hugged him tightly._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _It's fine Genji." Mcree said as Yuuna nodded._

 _"_ _How did you get in?" he asked, his voice watery as he looked up at them both._

 _"_ _Yuuna broke the scanner so the door opened." Mcree said as Yuuna smiled. Genji let out a small laugh._

 _"_ _Yeah, your door's kinda broken now though." Yuuna said as she stood up. "You want some hot chocolate?" she asked as she stood up, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. He always liked to have some hot chocolate after a nightmare._

 _"_ _Please."_

She stopped outside her room and looked at Genji's room next to her, the scanner newer than the others after she'd broken it.

"Athena, do I still have access to Genji and Mcree's rooms?"

"Yes. You do, and they yours." Athena replied. Yuuna nodded and opened her door, grabbing the blanket from her bed and wrapping it around her shoulders and lying on her bed.


	13. Shrike and Pharah

Tracer opened the door with her free hand, placing the take away bags on the table as Reinhardt walked over and sat on the sofa.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she took her jacket off and slung it over the sofa, sitting down next to the taller man.

"Yuuna went to show the girls to free rooms, Jack went to the target range I believe." Reinhardt replied. Tracer let out a groan before standing up and stretching.

"I'll go get them. Else the food'll go cold." she said before making her way down the hallway. She stopped at Yuuna's door, it was slightly ajar, and knocked gently.

"Yuun?" she asked into the dying light of the room. She could just about see Yuuna curled up on the bed, her old blanket over her shoulders. Tracer smiled and walked towards her, gently shaking her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered before she opened them, looking up at the younger girl.

"Lena? What time is it?" she asked as she sat up.

"Little after 8." she replied as Yuuna sat up. "I've got food, thought you might want to eat it before it went cold." she continued. Yuuna nodded and ran a hand through her hair, blinking hard against the light.

"I'll get the others." she said as she stood up.

"Don't worry, just go eat." Lena said. Yuuna nodded and pulled the blanket tighter over her shoulders as she left the room. Lena looked around the room, she had been in there occasionally, when she had had nightmares and no one else had been there. It was the same as last time, though Yuuna had brought her bags inside and had opened the windows, making the room a bit cold.

Lena smiled before leaving the room, walking down the corridor.

"Athena, which rooms are Hana's and Amelie's?" she asked, waiting for Athena to reply before continuing.

"Hana is next to Mcree's and Amelie's is next to her's."

"Alrighty, cheers Athena."

"Not a problem Lena." the voice replied. Lena walked past Genji's and Mcree's rooms, stopping and smiling at the writing on Mcree's door. He had written his name in his large messy handwriting on yellow paper. She thought he would probably rewrite it when he got back.

"Hana, you decent?" she asked through the door as she turned and faced the younger girls room. The door opened slowly as Hana stretched.

"Hiya Tracer." she said as she rubbed the towel that had been draped over her shoulder through her hair.

"Food's ready." she said with a smile. Hana smiled and wrapped her hair up in the towel before stepping out of the room and knocking on the door next to them.

"Amelie!"

"I heard." Ameile said before opening the door and stepping out the room. "Jack is down the range." she said before placing her hand on Hana's shoulder and leading her down the hall. Tracer smiled before blinking down the hallway, stopping outside the door to the range.

She knocked before pushing the door open slowly, hearing a lack of gunfire. Jack was sat in the middle of the room, staring at the targets at the end of the long range.

"I remember when I could hit each of those dead on, I said I could do it with my eyes closed. If only I could." he said as Lena walked over and sat next to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at the scarred face of the man that was once her commander.

"I can't see, not really. My left eye is nothing but gray, my right- my right isn't much better, my peripheral is gone."

"How've you managed?" Lena asked as she looked at his cloudy eyes.

"The visor I wear, it helps. Doesn't give me back my sight, but it helps." he replied.

"I remember when we were at Dorado, we'd just finished a mission and I'd left to go to my room. I got cornered and you saved my life, I'm glad you can shoot."

"I don't remember that. I don't remember a lot of thing recently, it seems I've saved a lot of your lives, Yuuna says I saved hers too."

"You were our commander, if we fucked up you had to save us, it was that or dealing with the paperwork."

"Language." he said with a smile. "I take it takeaway's here then?"

"Yeah. Come on before it gets cold." Lena said before standing up and offering him a hand. He took it and smiled.

"Thanks." he said as he got up, running his free hand through his greying hair. They walked down the corridor, Tracer blinking over to the table and grabbing the cheeseburger from the table and sitting down.

"Everyone get what they wanted?" she asked. Everyone nodded and Tracer took a bite of her food. Hana smiled and waited until Reinhardt started eating before touching her food. Mei smiled at her from across the table as she also dug in.

"Itadakimasu." Yuuna muttered under her breath before eating her food.

They ate in almost silence, the occasional conversation flitting around. Reinhardt spoke quietly, he had during the mission but it had been needed then. Yuuna finished first and waited for everyone else before getting up.

"I'm gonna go to the range, knock before coming in." she said with a smile before walking to her room and grabbing her knives. She placed them in the mechanism strapped to her arm and walked towards the range. Tracer could hear the thump as the knives connected with the targets on the other end as she walked to her room.

Yuuna picked up the knives and glared at the clock. She let out a huff of air before walking out of the room and to her bedroom. She pulled the door closed and changed into her pajamas, taking her leg off and pulling the blanket over her.

 _She felt her stomach churning and opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of Gabe's arm wrapped around her. She pulled herself up just in time to start coughing. It felt like a hand had wrapped itself around her throat and was strangling her. She tried to stay quiet, she didn't want to wake Gabe, they'd been travelling all day, but the coughing got harder, racking her body. Dark blood dripped from her mouth and she quickly wiped it away with her hand before coughing again, bringing up more blood._

 _She covered her mouth with both hands, trying to stop the blood, before feeling like she was going to throw up. She moved her hands, the blood that had pooled inside them falling to the floor, and grabbed Gabe's arm. She tried to getup, rolling onto her knees before more coughs forced her onto her elbows. She looked at the dark blood dripping onto the floor before crawling to the bathroom, pulling herself to the toilet, hugging the rim with blood slicked hands as she leant over, feeling the surge of blood at the back of her mouth. She didn't want to think how much blood she had lost, she couldn't think._

 _"_ _-uuna? Yuuna!" Gabe's voice, clear as a bell, the only thing she could hear. She looked up at him, her eyesight blurry and she could only just make out him. He leant down next to her and his face cleared. His dark eyes were full of worry. "The fuck is wrong?" he asked, quietly and seriously._

 _"_ _Its been a week." Yuuna managed to get out before coughing, more blood falling into the toilet. Her whole body shook and Gabe got up, pulling off his hoodie before wrapping it around her shoulders._

 _"_ _Then use it." he said as he turned the light on and looked at the blood on her hands and in the toilet, looking out into the room they had shared and seeing the blood from their bed. His eyes widened as he took it all in._

 _"_ _I cant." she replied, hugging the toilet tighter as her muscles spasmed. She let out a gasp at the flair of pain making Gabe turn to look at her. He swallowed hard._

 _"_ _There are only two other people on this floor, they're old. You're not, I need you to be alive." he said. She looked like she wanted to shake her head, but she didn't have the strength to do so._

 _"_ _Yomi." she said, blood falling from her mouth as she did so. The dark mist fell from her pocket, forming around her then spreading in search of souls. It left under the door and there was a muffled noise from the next room. It returned and she stopped coughing. She sucked in a ragged breath before trying to move._

 _"_ _Don't. You've lost a lot of blood, I'm gonna call an ambulance." he said as he stood up and flicked the light on in the main room. He looked at the large pool of blood then back at her as he grabbed his phone._

 _"_ _Gabe-" she said quietly, her voice cutting out as her head slumped forwards against the rim._

 _"_ _Shit." he said before walking over to her, pressing his phone between his shoulder and ear as he sat her up. "Um Ambulance please. Um my- my daughters unconscious, she's lost a lot of blood." Gabe said, stumbling over his words. He'd never had to deal with an ambulance, that was always Angela, they always had healers and medics on their missions. Unfortunately she was the medic._

 _"_ _Mister?" their voice echoed. He shook his head and put it on speaker. "Are you still there?"_

 _"_ _I'm here." Gabe said as he sat down next to her in the cleanest spot of floor._

 _"_ _How old is your daughter?" he looked at her, his mind going blank._

 _"_ _Uh- um 16. shit she's 16." he replied._

 _"_ _How long has she been unconscious for?" they asked. He looked around for a clock before shrugging._

 _"_ _A few minutes. I-i didn't look at the time."_

 _"_ _It's okay. How much blood, roughly would you say she's lost?" they asked. Gabe looked at the puddles in the room and tried to guess._

 _"_ _Um a litre an a half. I don't know."_

 _"_ _So about 40 %? does she look pale? Is she shaking? Is she cold to touch?"_

 _"_ _Uh, she looks a lot paler than normal. Her muscles are spasming and I gave her my hoodie cause she was cold." he replied._

 _"_ _Where are you? What is your address?"_

 _"_ _Were at the Hanamura palace hotel. Room 210." he said._

 _"_ _An ambulance is on the way, make sure they can get in." they said. Gabe stood up and started pacing-_

Yuuna woke up and sucked in a ragged breath, staring at the ceiling before letting the tears fall. Her throat hurt, she wondered if she had screamed or shouted but she was beyond caring. She pulled the blanket over her head and curled into a tight ball, running her hands through her hair and pulling hard on it. It wasn't real, this was. This was here and now, that was the past.

The door opened slowly, the light from outside blinding her. She sucked in a breath as the door closed, a pair of heavy footsteps walked uncertainly towards the bed.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Are you alright Yuuna?" he asked in reply as he sat down on the bed, she nodded as she sat up before letting out an exhausted laugh.

"I'm fed up of this damn curse." she said as she leant against Jack. He let out a dry laugh before wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't out last it, we all know that. It'll kill you if you try." Jack said. "We don't want to lose you Yuuna. I think Mcree would summon Yomi himself just to give it an arse whoopin. Gabi probably wouldn't come out of his room, and Genji. Loosing you would break that boy."

"You make it sound like I'm more than an assassin." she said against his chest.

"You always were more than an assassin." he replied as she let out a wet laugh.

"Thanks Jack. Not often you're the one trying to cheer me up."

"Not often the others aren't here. Some are coming over today by the way. Hanzo, Mcree, Genji, and Zarya all managed to get tickets on a flight last night."

Yuuna let out a yawn before smiling.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around the room in search of the clock.

"You're asking the half blind person?"

"It was rhetorical." she replied as she looked at it and stretched.

"Well?"

"It's half 6." she said before flipping the switch next to the bed and grabbing her leg.

"That looks nasty." he said as he looked at the scar on the stump.

"It's not that bad." she said as she pushed the prosthetic into the joint under her knee. It clicked into place and she stood up. "Want anything to eat?" she asked as she walked towards the door.

"Nah, I'm not hungry yet. Do you think we should wake up the others?"

"Nah, let them sleep." Yuuna replied as she left the room. Jack followed after her and turned down the corridor, entering his old room.

"Intruder detected." Athena said making Yuuna jump.

"Athena where?" she asked as Jack ran out of his room towards the door.

"Coming up to the door. There are two of them. They both appear to be armed." Athena said as a door opened. Reinhardt stepped out of his room and walked over to them, hammer in hand. Yuuna ran back to her room and grabbed the mechanism, strapping it onto her wrist.

"It might not be needed." Jack said.

"Better safe than sorry." Reinhardt replied. Yuuna walked out through the door, followed quickly by Jack. It was still dark outside, allowing Yuuna to see them without them seeing her, or so she thought. She climbed up and looked at the two people as one of them turned to look at her. They levelled their arm at her and fired. Yuuna was knocked off her perch, winded, and she tried to grab onto the wall to slow her fall. Reinhardt dropped his hammer and caught her, letting her onto the floor gently.

"Thanks Rein." she said as Jack stepped forwards.

"Who goes there?" he asked. They looked at each other before speaking.

"You said he'd recognise you."

"I also said his eyesight was failing him. Pharah and Shrike." they said as they stepped forwards.

"Who are Pharah and Shrike?" Reinhardt asked, looking between them and Yuuna who shrugged her shoulders. Jack walked over to them and pulled one into a hug.

"You made it Ana." he said. Yuuna and Reinhardt heard and ran over, looking at them both.

"Ana? Were any of the people I buried actually dead?" Reinhardt asked as he hugged the small woman.

"I though you were all dead." Pharah said. "But then I caught word of the break in at the Helix hq and what was stolen. I followed you Jack and found Ana instead."

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Fareeha. Sorry if I hurt you Yuuna, you surprised me."Yuuna stared at her before pulling the taller woman into a hug.

"Jees Reeha, you got tall." she said before letting go, only for them all to be pulled into a hug by Reinhardt.

"My family is back together. Us old ones gotta stick together." he said with a teary grin.

They walked inside when Reinhardt let them go, sitting down on the sofas as Yuuna finished making her breakfast. Tracer joined them cautiously, walking slowly before seeing who was sat on the sofa and running towards them.

"Capin Amari!" she said as she jumped onto the sofa next to her. Ana let out a laugh and hugged the young woman.

"Hello Lena. How have you been?" she asked with a smile as she pulled her gloves off.

"How am I? I thought you were dead. How are you not dead?" she asked exited at the idea as to how she was alive. Ana let out a slow laugh before turning to look at the group who all eagerly waited for her to answer the question.

"I was shot, but the bullet missed everything vital, I did however lose my eye. It jarred me, I hadn't been able to pull the trigger, I had hesitated. So I vanished." she said as she looked around the group. "But enough about me, this can't be all of us." she said looking around the room.

Jack shook his head and crossed his legs.

"No, we recruited some others, they're at Torbjörn's house at the moment. Angela's here at the moment, but I think she's still asleep." Jack said with a smile as one of the doors opened. Hana walked out slowly, holding her gun tightly as she looked around the corner at the group.

"I heard an unfamiliar voice." she said making Ana and Fareeha jump and turn to her. She aimed the gun at them before Yuuna jumped up and ran towards her.

"We're fine Hana." she said, grabbing the girls gun and flicking the safety on before putting it back in Hana's room. "They're friends." she said. Hana nodded and walked over slowly.

"Sorry." she said as she sat down next to Yuuna.

"You've been in war haven't you?" Ana asked. Hana nodded and looked down at the floor. "You got used to hearing the voices you could trust, anything else was on the other side?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Ana Amari, the once second in command of overwatch. Overwatch's sniper. This is my daughter Fareeha Amari."

"Hana Song, lead Meka pilot from South Korea." she said with a small wave. Ana smiled at her before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've never met a meka pilot before, I hear they take a lot of practise."

"Yeah. I was a professional gamer, that's why they chose me. I already had the reflexes required for them." she replied, looking up at Ana with a smile.

"A professional gamer huh? Make a lot of money from that?" she asked with a smile.

"A bit." Hana replied as a knock on the door sounded.

They looked around before Jack let out a small oh noise.

"It's probably the guys that got a plane last night." he said as he got up and stretched, walking to the door. He reached it as the door opened. Genji, Mcree, Hanzo, and Zarya were stood staring at him as he looked over at the ceiling. "Athena, did you just open the door?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied as Mcree smiled and stepped inside. Yuuna got up and ran over to them, tackling Mcree and covering his eyes.

"Hi Yuun." he said as he shrunk so that she could cover his eyes easier. "If this is to stop me from seeing Mei, you already told me she was alive."

"Nope, not her." she said trying to hide the smile in her voice. She walked him over to the sofa as Ana and Fareeha stood up. Ana smiled as the others walked over.

"Hello Mcree." she said. Yuuna felt his eyebrows raise under her hands as he grabbed at them.

"Who is it?" Yuuna asked with a grin. He pulled harder on her hands.

"Let me see." his voice wasn't as playful as she had expected, it was serious, almost desperate. She let go and he blinked a few times before looking at the old woman in front of him. He took a half step backwards, her name falling quietly from him as she held her arms out for him. "I- I thought you were dead."he said as he stood up straight, looking at her arms before stepping into them. "I'm glad you're not."

Ana let out a small sigh as she pulled his hat off.

"You're still wearing this silly hat. You've grown into it." she said with a smile as he stood up and looked at Fareeha.

"Do I know you?" he asked making her laugh.

"Maybe if I was shorter he would recognise me." she said, looking at Yuuna who grinned. She turned to Mcree and smiled. "I'll give you a clue, my first kiss was with a girl I barely knew whe-"

"Fareeha." he said before pulling her into a hug. "When did you get so tall?" he asked as she easily rested her head on his shoulder.

"How did you get it on that clue?" she asked with a smile as she pressed her head into his shoulder. He let out a laugh, she felt it vibrate in her chest, and replied quietly.

"I remember my reaction. I was shocked you'd actually done it. I think I high fived you." he said before pulling away. She smiled at him and nodded as Hanzo coughed politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet the great Ana Amari, even I heard of your sniper ability." he said as he stepped forwards, bowing slightly. Ana smiled, Yuuna noted the blush at the compliment.

"You're a sweet young man, might I ask your name?"

"Hanzo Shimada." he said as Mcree looked around, his eyes landing on the wall. He grinned and walked over, looking up at his name.

"I have definitely heard the name Shimada."

"I am the excommunicated head of the Shimada clan." he said as he stood up straight. Ana smiled and hummed slightly before looking past him at Zarya and Genji leaning on the wall.

"Ar- Genji are you alright?" she asked making Yuuna and Jack turn to look at him. Yuuna stood up and walked over as he nodded.

"I'm fine."

"That's bullshit." Yuuna said as she walked over. Zarya patted her shoulder before walking past and introducing herself to Ana and Fareeha. "What's wrong?" she asked, hearing how hard he was struggling to breathe.

"The suit needs charge. Torb doesn't have anywhere for me to charge it." he said making Yuuna's eyes widen.

"Shit. Come on, I'll get you hooked up." she said as she took some of his weight. She heard the suit whir, though it was a lot quieter than normal, as he leant against her. She walked with him to his room and placed her hand on the scanner, the door opening.

She put him down on the bed and grabbed the cables and wires from the table and looked them over, trying to remember which order they went in.

"It's been so long since I did this." she said quietly as she found the first one, holding his head in her hand as she plugged the cable into the socket at his neck. He let out a small gasp and she felt him shiver.

"It's been a long time since anyone other than me plugged them in." he said quietly, his voice cracking. Yuuna smiled and grabbed the other two, holding them out in front of him.

"I always get these the wrong way round." she said.

"Blue goes in the left." he said. "Green in the back, and red on the right." he said, she could hear the smile. "I-I picked them cause Hanzo has his tattoo on the left, I had mine on my back." he said as she plugged them in. He sucked in a breath, it already sounded easier than the others.

"I don't think I ever got to see the tattoo on your back."

"I only have part of it left." he replied before falling quiet.

"How was your flight?"

"Was as good as I can expect." he said, she knew what he meant.

"They thought you were an omnic?" she asked as she sat down, moving his leg making him gasp. "You alright?"

"I'm fine- it's just- i- I get really sensitive when the suits charging." he said as he reached up and took his mask off. "Doesn't help that its you."

"That it's me?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. He took in a breath and rolled his eyes.

"I like you Yuun, have since we first met."he said with a smile as a dark blush coloured his cheeks. She looked up at him before smiling.

"Well- would- would you fancy going for a drink sometime?" she asked as she moved further onto the bed. He blushed harder as she brushed up against him, the whirring in his suit getting louder.

"Sure. I'd love to." he replied before yawning.

"You tired?"

"Whatever gave it away?" he replied with a grin as she got up.

"Sleep, I'm undoubtedly nearby if you need me." she said before cursing.

"What?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

"I just realised that your handprint has changed."

"No shit. Athena can rescan my hand, cant you Athena?"

"I can. I will do so later, after you have slept." Athena said making them both smile. Yuuna turned and left the room, stopping at the door.

"Oh, Jesse and I still have access to your room, as do you to ours." she said making him nod. "I'll see you later."

"See you." he said with a yawn. The door closed and she looked down the corridor at the grinning Jesse as he walked over.

"What?" she asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Did I hear that right?"

"I'm gonna murder you Jesse." she said as she processed what he had said, hitting him on the shoulder. He grinned and took the hit, pretending to be in pain.

"Oh no, you have wounded me." he said with a grin only making her hit him harder.

"Why are you beating up Jesse?" Hanzo asked as he walked over, drawn by the laughter. Yuuna stopped and looked up at him.

"I may have just asked your brother out for a drink." she said making Hanzo raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a good idea, you're working together if you break up it could blow up in everyone's faces."

"We've been friends for nearly 20 years, I think we'll be fine." she replied as she stood up straight. "Sides, you're dating Jesse."

"She's got a point there."

"Jesse why don't you show Hanzo around, I'll try and grab Zarya and do the same."

"Aight. Come on Hanzo, lemme show you around." Jesse said as Yuuna walked towards the main room, spotting Zarya sat on the sofa, chatting away with Reinhardt and the others.

"Hey Zarya, if you want I can show you around." Yuuna said making the younger woman look up at her.

"Of coure. I'll be back Reinhardt, we can compare stories when I get back." she said as she stood up. Yuuna took a step back at the height difference before smiling and leading her down the corridor.

"I didn't think you were actually overwatch, I thought you were like me." she said when they left earshot of the others. "You don't look the same as the others."

"What do you mean?" Yuuna asked as they turned left, going down a longer corridor with rooms on either side, one of the doors was labelled gym.

"You look innocent." she said. "And weak." she continued as they pushed open the door.

"I'm neither, trust me. I've killed and I am willing to do so again. Are you?"

"No, never willing, but I will. If I need to." she said before smiling down at Yuuna. "What did you do at Overwatch?"

"Originally? I was one of their medics, for 4 years. They wouldn't let the 14 year old out on missions, when I was 18 they let me join more dangerous missions. I was an assassin, a ninja." she said with a smile. "They were trying to protect me from the- kami I don't know, just didn't want me to see how bad the world was?"

"Overwatch only recruit promising people though, outstanding in their fields, am I right?"

"Yes, they do. They also take in young criminals. Like Jesse, and me."

"And you? What did you do?"

"Killed 14 doctors who misdiagnosed and killed my mother. And a few other people before they caught me." she said with a grim smile as Zarya looked down at her, her eyes wide in shock. "Told you, not weak. Just different."

"How many have you killed?" she asked as she sat down on one of the weights benches.

"I have lost count. I lost count a long time ago. You?" she asked as she sat down next to the pink haired woman.

"87 during the war. Why have you killed so many?"

"I made a promise, with a demon. Well no, a god."

"You what?"

"Its a long story. When my mother died, I was left pissed, scared, and looking after my younger siblings. I didn't know what to do."

"So you made a contract." Zarya said before standing up. " I take back what I said earlier, you are exactly like them, you're terrifying." she said with a smile before offering Yuuna a hand up. Yuuna took it with a smile and pulled herself up. "I'm glad I have been given the chance to fight by your side."


End file.
